Fighting with Fear
by Fangirl.Awesome
Summary: Rowan loves being a Neverseen agent. All her friends like her and she's excels at school. But her family life isn't so great. She loves pulling pranks but they come with punishments. Like her Dad's slaps. Will she escape from her home and everything she's known? Or will she stay and fight a battle she can't possibly win?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYSSSSSSSSSSS! IT'S A NEW STORY! so tell me what you guys think. and if I don't update Captive im sorry because the computer im writing on is seriously crappy and we need a new one. anyway...ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

"And I was like, 'Bro, eat a snickers.' And the he's like-"

"Thom," I cut the redhead off. _"_ You tell this story every time we go to lunch."

"Oh. I do?"

"Yeah. You tell it at least three times a day," Kayla says, staring at her hot pink nails. She looks up and she rolls her sky-blue eyes.

"You know, you're going to have to take that nail polish off before we go off on our next mission. We don't want the enemy knowing who you are," Jacob says. He shakes his shaggy black hair away from his indigo eyes and winks at me. Gosh, I hope I'm not blushing. He's really cute but he's two years older than I am. Kayla flips her blonde hair and sighs.

"I know that Jake. It's stupid though. Like, why can't my already pretty nails be even more pretty with nail polish on them? Who's going to look at my hands and say, ' _Oh that's Kayla, let's go kill her.'_ "

Kayla lives up to the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. She's nice when you get to know her, though. Her and Jacob (aka Jake) are dating. I've got to admit, I wish they weren't. We get our trays and stack random food on it, still talking. I look around the school cafeteria to find a place to sit. My eyes land on Aimer, a tall lean blonde elf. He waves me over and I start to where he's sitting, gesturing to my friends to follow. Aimer is also super cute but he's Kayla's twin. Dating my friend's brother is kind of awkward. I slide onto the bench next to Aimer and smile at him.

"Any fun pranks planned for today? If so, count me in," I say, grabbing an indi-goober. **(Is that how you spell that?)**

"Well, yeah. I was plan-

Kayla interrupts him. "Aimer, no. Mom said no more pranks. Remember your last one?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to congratulate you on that. So, congratulations. You finally made that vein pop out of Gethen's neck." I high five him.

"When are you guys going to stop playing pranks on people? Really they're getting kind of old," Jake asks us.

"I'll stop when you kiss me. So that'll be...never," I answer. Jake an I joke around a lot about kissing ever since we were five. He tried to kiss me on our way to our living quarters and I punched him. We laugh about it ever since. Snapping back to the present I see Jake blush. Well, that's a first. Jake never blushes when we talk about kissing. I shoot him a questioning look but he looks away.

"Guys," Thom starts, "I've got this really funny story that I-" he was cut off by Dame Aluna **(see what I did there?)** , my mom.

"Rowan Ann Jensen! Please report to my office. Immediately," she says over the speaker. The others look at me.

"What did you do this time?" Thom whispers.

"I don't know." I get up to leave the table. I give one last glance at my friends before I walk out of the cafeteria. I make my way down the long dark hallways. Torches that burned blue flames provided light. I pass the living quarters, the kitchen, training area, multiple classrooms, and weapon room when I finally reach my mom's office. I take a deep breath before opening the door.

I walk in to find Mom pacing the room, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She stops in front of the large bookshelf and turns to face me. That's when I realize my Dad is with her too. Dad's the head of the battle training, so he's a buff dude. And someone you don't want to make angry. Which I've succeeded to do many times.

"Really Rowan? Another prank? And this time you target Gethen, one of the most successful agents we have. When are you going to stop?" Dad asks me, his voice dripping with anger. I take a step back. What is he talking about? I never pulled a prank on Gethen. Not yet, anyway. And I told Dad and Mom just that, minus the last part.

"Rowan, don't lie to us. We know you put that elixir into his drink. The one that makes him crap twenty-four seven," Dad continues.

Realization dawns on me. Dad's talking about Aimer's prank. I cover my laugh with a cough, but Dad's doesn't buy it. He lunges for me and grabs my wrists and my laughter dies away on my throat, replaced with fear.

"You will have to face the consequences for your actions." With that Dad slaps me in the face. I shriek and fall to my knees, holding my stinging cheek. I hear Mom gasp.

"Don, maybe you're overreacting. Maybe-" she stops when she's sees the fury in her husband's eyes.

"I have had enough with Rowan's childish games. She is an adult and she will have adult punishment." He turns back to me and raises his hand again but I scramble to my feet. I fling the door open and sprint out of the office, away from Dad's punishment. I hear him yell after me but I don't stop, instead I raise my pathfinder up to the light. I have no idea where I'm going but I don't care. I pray to God that it's somewhere safe. Then I step into the beam of light.

 **OOOOOKKKKKK! I hope you like it! Feel free to review and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SSSSEEEEECCCCOOOOONNNNNNDDDD CHAPTER! Thank you ForeverFreeFall for reviewing. And to answer your question YES! there IS going to be Kophie (Sokeefe). But it's going to take place a couple years later so they will be in a realtionshiop since Sophie was 13. Sophie in this story will be 15, Keefe is 16, Fitz is 17, Biana 15, and Dex is 15. Rowan is 15 but her birthday is in a couple of days so in like chapter 10 or something she will be 16. Pairings are Dex/Biana Fitz/Rowan (plz don't be mad at me) Sophie/Keefe.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I stumble into someone and we fall to the ground. I quickly get to my feet and offer my hand to a dark-haired teenager. He takes it and I yank him to his feet.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I ask, looking around. I glance behind me, expecting Neverseen agents. But there's no one there. My feet itch to run. I want to get as far away from home as possible. I return my gaze to the stranger I ran into and realize he has the most beautiful teal eyes. I get lost in them. He stares back at me and sticks out his hand.

"I'm Fitz Vacker..." he waits for me to say something but I just keep staring at him. I blush and snap out of it.

"I'm Rowan Jensen." I take his hand and shake it. His hand is really warm. That's when I realize he isn't alone. Behind him stands a blonde elf with brown eyes hand in hand with another blonde with icy blue eyes. And behind _them_ was a brunette elf with teal eyes like Fitz's and a short strawberry-blonde with periwinkle eyes. With a start I realize that this is Sophie Foster, Keefe Sencen, Biana and Fitz Vacker, and Dex Dizznee, the ones we train to fight with. I hastily let go of Fitz's hand and back away. My navy blue eyes dart around, searching for Neverseen. Is this a trap?

"What happened to your cheek?" Dex ask, pointing. I lift my hand up to my face and it comes back with blood. Dad's slap must've drawn blood. Or I might have scraped it when I fell. It must be the latter but when I think that it could have been from my Dad, tears spring to my eyes. At home we were trained never to cry. I learned it showed that you have a weakness, something the enemy could use to manipulate you with. I force the wetness away and take more steps back.

"I have to go." I turn away and start to leave when Keefe's voice stops me.

"I can feel your urgency and fear. What's wrong?" I toy with the idea of just running but something tells me I wouldn't get very far before they catch up to me. I sigh and start to answer with a lie when I here a rustle in the bushes next to us. I catch a flash of black and white in the corner of my eye. I dart towards the group of friends.

"Grab hands," I order, my instincts kicking in. I was almost to them when a figure jumped out of the bushes. I see indigo eyes and black hair under the cloak the person was wearing.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask Jake. I stand in front of Fitz and the others protectively. I hear Biana stifle a scream and see her grab onto Dex's arm. Keefe steps in front of Sophie, shielding her from Jake. I feel Fitz move to my side. I try to push him back but he's like a rock, standing firm.

"I followed you to your Mom's office. Then I just guessed where you were. But enough about me. I want to know why your confronting the enemy." Jake pushes back his hood and I hear Biana and Sophie gasp. I smirk but it quickly fades.

"What are you going to do? Tell Dad? You know he'll just hit me again." I carefully slip out the dagger from my knee high combat boots. I hide it from view on my sleeve.

Jake takes an intake of breath. "He _hit_ you? Is that why your bleeding? Gosh, Row, I didn't know he did that." Jake steps toward me and everyone take a step back. I hold my ground though. I stare into his eyes and feel myself relax, just a tiny bit.

"What are you going to do?" I ask again.

Jake sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't want to tell anyone you were talking with...them," he finishes. I walk up to him and clasp his hand.

"I want you to tell them that I'll be back. But I'm not going now. Not yet. I'm letting Dad cool off first." I let go of his hand and step away.

He sighs again. Then he leans in and kisses me. Right on the lips. His lips were cold and hard. He stops and whispers in my ear, "I always liked you." Then he holds up his pathfinder to the light and glittered away. My lips tingle and I touch them. I look at where he was standing but soon turned towards the others. They're still holding hands. I was planning on telling them to light leap away. Then Jake showed up.

"So...are you guys a thing or something?" Biana asks me. She let go of a blushing Dex.

"No. He has a girlfriend." I touch my lips again but I let my hands fall back to my sides when I see the others looking at me. I blush slightly and look away.

"Then why did he-?" Keefe asks me.

"I don't know." I run my hands through my brown hair. There was an uncomfortable silence followed by my answer.

"Why did he have the Neverseen symbol on his sleeve? And why did he say that you were confronting the enemy?" Fitz ask suddenly. I felt my face drain of color. I fumble with my pathfinder.

"I-I've got to go. Nice to meet you and sorry for running into you." I hold my pathfinder to the light and step into it when I felt someone grab my hand. Then both of us glitter away.

 **Who grabbed Rowan's hand? TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update earlier I just finished The Mark Of Athena and I'm a wreck right now. anyway this might not be the best chapter but ENJOY! *goes off and sobs* *screams* *shakes fists at Uncle Rick***

 **Rowan's POV**

"What the heck?" I exclaim, quickly pulling out my dagger and aiming it at Fitz. I didn't fail to notice our still linked hands, but I figured they were fine for right now. I glare at Fitz and touch the tip of my knife between his eyes. I lean closer and whisper," You know that I have to kill you now that you know my secret." I gesture with my free hand around the woods behind our Neverseen hideout. Fitz's face goes pale and I feel him tremble beneath my blade. It takes a whole lot of effort to not let a smile take over my face. I press the blade deeper into his skin, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You will die a slow and painful death. First, I will cut off your fingers one. By. One. And second-" I stop to keep the laughter bubbling up in my throat contained, " I will cut out your tongue. Then-" I couldn't keep it on anymore, I burst out laughing. I place my knife back in my boot before I accidently impale myself with it. I see Fitz's face go slack with relief, and this makes me laugh harder. During my fits of laughter I silently pray that we're far enough into the woods so that nobody can hear us. Or me. After all that was left was the occasional giggle, I settled down onto a log.

"Gosh, you should've seen you face. You were all like, ' _Oh no! Rowan's going to kill me!"_ And I'm just standing here trying to contain my laughter. Ah, it was great." I pat the place next to me on the log. Fitz hesitantly sits down.

"That was a mean trick. I actually thought you were going to kill me," Fitz says. I glance at him in the dying light and get entranced with his eyes again. When he notices me staring I quickly look away, blushing.

I shrug." Hey, I saw an opportunity and took it. Plus, the temptation was a little overwhelming. But seriously, you should have seen your face. Ah, it made my day."

We shared a moment of silence, but it was a comfortable one. I notice my thoughts drift to Jake. His kiss left me feeling...weird. I didn't _hate_ it but I didn't like it either. A) he has a girlfriend, b) his girlfriend happens to be my friend, and c) his lips felt strange.

"You never answered my earlier questions," Fitz suddenly said.

I sigh. He just had to ruin the moment. I shift uneasily on the log. Finally I turn to face him. Seeing me change positions, Fitz does the same.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out and look at me differently?" I ask him. I hold out my pinky and give a small smile. "You have to pinky swear. It's stronger than a regular promise."

Fitz takes in my smiling face and outstretched pinky. He offers a nervous smile of his own and we link pinkies. "I swear."

I take in a shaky breath. I hesitate a moment before saying," Well you just met Jake, my best friend. And technically you're my enemy because I'm a...a...a Neverseen agent." I say that last part in a whisper, half hoping Fitz didn't hear me.

He was quiet for a long time. I started to wonder if he had heard me. I chance a glance at him and see him staring straight ahead. Then he stood up so quickly I jumped out of surprise.

"We need to head back." He held his hand out to me and I took it. He gently pulled me up but avoided my gaze. I have to admit, I was kind of hurt.

"Yeah," I agree, "the others might wonder where we went. And what we were doing." I playfully nudge him but he doesn't do it back. I sigh and gaze into the woods. I feel Fitz grab my hand and pull out his pathfinder.

"You ready?" he asks me.

I nod and holds his pathfinder up. I wait for the beam but nothing happens. Fitz curses and puts his pathfinder away.

"There's not enough light," he grumbles. He runs his hand through his hair and mumbles to himself.

"Fitz," I say. He doesn't here me.

"Fitz," I say again, louder. He shakes his head and starts pacing.

"Fitz!" I shout. He startles and looks at me.

"What?" he asks, clearly agitated.

"You created a rut in the ground from all your pacing. And calm down, we'll figure this out."

"Fine." He sits back down on the log. I sit down next to him, and we start to think of what to do.

 **OOOOKKKKKAAYYYYYY! Third chapter done. TIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rowan's POV**

"I'm out of ideas," Fitz finally admits. All of his earlier ideas sucked. I don't tell him this, of course. Instead I sit and listen on the log while Fitz spouts outs impossible ideas. Like, one of them was sleeping in the woods with a blanket of leaves. I shot that one down pretty quickly. All of a sudden an idea starts to form in my head. I shush Fitz mid-horrible solution.

"Fitz, be quiet, I'm getting something." I stare at the ground until my plan is complete then I jump up and grab Fitz's arm.

"That's it! Fitz, you can sleep with me!" I immediately blush and see him do the same.

"Wow, that came out really wrong. I meant to say you can sleep on the floor in my bedroom. Not _with_ with me. That would be...ah, bad. Anyway, I can sneak you into my living quarters and maybe get you a blanket or something. We have to make sure not to get caught, obviously. Oh, my gosh. I think this work!"

I jump up and down but I quickly pull myself together. I look toward the Neverseen hideout and feel a pulse of fear course through me. I try to shake it off but it stays with me. I take a deep breath and let go of Fitz's arm. I slip out my dagger and clutch it in my hand. The daylight was totally gone now, leaving both of us in darkness.

"Fitz," I say hesitantly. I couldn't see him anymore but I could feel his presence.

"Yeah?" I hear him say.

"I'm going to do something that might startle you. But, I have it under control."

"Rowan, what are saying?" Nervousness is evident in Fitz's voice.

Without answering I open my free hand. Concentrating on my palm, I feel the familiar warmness spread through my whole hand. Suddenly a small spark appears, dancing across my palm. Fitz gasps and I hear him stumble away. Carefully slipping my dagger back in my boot I grab Fitz's hand. He tries to jerk away but I tighten my grip.

"It's okay. See? Nothing's wrong."

I feel Fitz relax, but don't let go of his hand. I breathe out a sigh if relief and bring the flame up to my face.

"You ready?" I ask Fitz. The fire makes Fitz's features look ghostly. He nods and squeezes my hand.

"Let's go."

 **Ok this chapter sucks I know. But I have friends coming over all day tomorrow and I need to go to bed. I promise I'll update as soon I can. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hi I won't be on tomorrow. Sorry. I know I promised to make this chapter better than the last and I'll try. ENJOY!**

 **Fitz's POV**

Rowan led me out of the woods. I hear her muttering to herself but I can't make out what she's saying. In the moonlight her hair looks like it's glowing. She turns back to me and her navy blue eyes sparkle.

"We're almost there."

She put out her flame a while ago. The moonlight was strong enough to light our path that we didn't need it. I admit, I'm glad she snuffled it out. That one tiny piece of fire brought back bad memories. One of them was of Oblivymere **(Did I spell that right?).** Sophie, Councillor Oralie, and I barely made it out of there alive. I flash back to when Dad said Kenirc didn't make it out. The way Sophie ran and crumpled to the ground. I was snapped back into the present when Rowan let go of my hand and stumbled.

Without thinking I reach and grab her around the waist, gently pulling her upright. I see her face flush red. I smile at her and let go. She runs her hand through her hair, undoing her loose braid.

"Dang it," She muttered.

Her hair went all the way to the middle of her back, with blonde tips. The blonde stood out in the darkness, making it seem like it's glowing. She quickly pulled it into a messy bun and we kept walking. Fifteen minutes later we reach an abandoned apartment building. Some of the ceiling was caved in and there was holes everywhere. Bugs skittered, their legs carrying them far away from us. A chill crawled down my back, making me shiver. I reach out and hold Rowan's hand, stepping up beside her.

" _This_ is the Neverseen's hideout?" I wasn't impressed. The place looked like a giant stepped on it.

Rowan snorted. "Heck, no. This place is a piece of crap. No, my home is _under_ this place."

Without letting go of her hand I followed Rowan into the damaged apartment building, looking around. Rowan led me to an elevator. It's doors were completely gone and the floor looked like if you stepped on it you would fall right through. I tighten my grip on her hand when she went to step into it.

"I'm NOT letting you go in there."

"Come, on. It's totally safe. See?" Rowan steps into the elevator. The floor creaks and it shudders. She smiles at me and beckons me in.

"You'll be fine. I've seen bigger guys go on this. Heck, if my _Dad_ can ride in this, you can." Without a warning Rowan yanks on my hand, pulling me in. She laughs when I cling to one of the walls. She punches in a code on the elevator's buttons. The numbers glow green and we start to go down. Not trusting the floor I jerk Rowan to my side, holding her close. She tries to move, but I don't let her.

"I don't trust that floor. I so don't want you falling through there," I tell her.

She sighs. "You are so over-protective and you just met me."

I blush and look away from her. I avoid looking out the door-less elevator instead staring at the ground. The elevator creaks to a stop and I see Rowan wince.

"It's so loud." She walks to where the doors should be on the elevator and peeks out. "Nobodies here. Let's go."

I follow her out of the elevator and into the darkness.

 **OOOKKKK! I hope you like it. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating a second time because I'm cool like that. Anyway, our friends just left so I am free to write! YAY! Thank you so much ForeverFreeFall for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!** **oh my gosh there's this band called Fitz and the Tantrums. I love them already.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I creep down the hallway with Fitz by my side. Having him here comforted me. Knowing I had another person to help me if I came across Dad. It seemed so long ago that Dad had hit me. I touch my cheek to find the blood had dried. I remember the pain and surprise. Dad had threatened me before but he never actually went through with it. Mom didn't even do anything to help me. Dads aren't supposed to hit their child. They're supposed to love them. Does Dad even love me? I hadn't realized I stopped walking until Fitz said something.

"Why did we stop?" He looks at me.

I shrug and start walking again. The torches flickered when I walked past, almost like a greeting. I smile. At least the flames love me. I pass my hand through one. I was about to do it again when I hear footsteps. I stop and press myself against a wall, peeking around a corner. I see an agent walking towards us. I search for a hiding place, and relief crashes over me when I see a door. I grab Fitz and open the door. It's a closet. I push Fitz in before I enter, closing the door quietly behind me. I spin around to find Fitz's face really close to mine. I look away and flush. This is a really small closet.

"Sorry," he whispers. His breath smells like mallowmelt.

I clear my throat quietly. "No, no, you're fine. Totally fine."

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

Footsteps pass by the door and I relax. Thank goodness. I slowly turn the doorknob and peek my head out. I look up and down the hallways to find that nobody was there. I open the door the rest of the way and step out. Fitz and I travel down the hallway, passing doors, classrooms, and battle training rooms. We pass my Mom's office and look inside. I see her sitting there crying. Her shoulders are shaking and Dad's there, pacing. He's not even comforting her. I feel anger course through my veins. I start to shake and the blue flames around me burn brighter. They wave violently and they rise higher. Suddenly all the torches burst into flames. Dad looks up and sees me. His face contorts in confusion than anger. I grab Fitz's hand. Dad starts toward the door, shouting at Mom.

"Run," I state simply.

Fitz and I dash down the corridor, not even caring about making noise. Every torch we pass burst into blue flames. I command some of it into my hand, holding a fireball for emergencies. I glance at Fitz to see him look at the fireball uneasily.

"For emergencies," I yell. He nods.

We stop at where the hallway branches off. We have three hallways to choose from. I hear footsteps behind us. I look at Fitz.

"Which hallway?" He asks me.

I don't know. I've never been to this part before. I quickly pick the one to my left, darting towards it. Before we enter I throw the fireball down the one we came. I didn't even care if it hit my Dad. If he didn't love me then I wouldn't love him. The hallway I chose didn't have any torches. The darkness was suffocating. Fitz tightens his grip on my hand. I summon another fireball and whisper to it. It darts off my hand and into the darkness lighting our way. Some things elves don't realize is that fire is a living thing. We follow the ball of fire until we reach a dead end. I curse. I was about to turn around when a voice stops me.

"Rowan?"

I slowly turn around to find Thom standing a couple yards away, confusion etched on his facial features.

 **OOOOKKKK! I hope you like this chapter and I might see you tomorrow or the next day. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So I'm currently in my bathroom writing this cause why not. GO READ MY CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the KOTLC characters. They belong to Shannon Messenger**

 **Rowan's POV**

Before I can express my surprise in seeing Thom I hear shouting. Looking behind Thom I see my Dad and Steven, who builds the weapons. I sprint towards Thom with Fitz in tow. Dad reached him first and pushes him aside. Thom's head connects with the floor with a sickening crack. I yell a curse at Dad and run towards Thom. Letting go of Fitz's hand I reach Thom. His head is bleeding and his eyes are closed. I check for a pulse and am relieved when I find one. I prop him against the rock wall and turn to Dad. He's advancing towards Fitz.

"Why did you bring Fitz Vacker here?" Dad ask me, never taking his eyes off my friend.

Fitz's eyes widen in surprise and he glances at me. His gaze returns to my Dad and asks, "How do you know my name?"

Dad stops walking and feigns surprise. "Oh, you mean Rowan didn't tell you?"

Fitz's confused expression gave him the answer he needed.

"Dad, please no-" Dad cuts me off.

"Rowan, here, is trained to kill you." Dad laughs when Fitz gives me a pained and surprised expression.

"So," Dad continues, "I'll let her do the honors."

Dad walks over to me and offers me a melder. When I don't take it he places the gun in my hand. Looking into his eyes all I see is hatred and anger. This isn't the same man I grew up with. This isn't my Dad. Dad stalks toward Steven who has goblin throwing stars in his hands. Dad motions me to stand in front of Fitz. With shaky legs I stand face to face with Fitz.

"Rowan," he says, "d-don't do this. Please."

I don't want to kill him. But, if I do, will Dad start to love me again? If I don't kill Fitz will Dad do worse things than slap me? I feel a tear slip silently down my cheek when I realize what I have to do. I shakily raise the melder to Fitz's head. With my finger on the trigger I whisper, "I'm so sorry."

At the last minute I whip around and shoot Dad and Steven. I hit both of them in the chest. They fall to the ground with a thud. I yell at Fitz, who was staring at me in surprise, to pick up Thom. He shakes out of his stupor and slings Thom over his shoulder. I create a fire ball and take out my pathfinder. I pray my fire has enough light to for us to use. I take out my pathfinder and grab onto Fitz's hand. With one last look at Dad, I step into the beam of light.

 **I hope you like this chapter! TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know my last chapter was really short and I apologize for that. I was going to write more yesterday but I didn't get home until 2am last night. I was so freakin tired. Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own ant of the KOTLC characters. I own Cam and Thom though.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I fall to my knees when we arrive at Havenfield. I know where it is from training. Dad made us memorize the Keeper crew's addresses and families. My body aches from exhaustion. I struggle to my feet and look at Fitz. He doesn't look at me when he asks me, "How do you know where Sophie lives?"

"From training," I whisper. Fits nods and sets Thom on the ground.

I crouch and wipe the blood off of Thom's head. I search for the cause of all this blood. I finally find a gash on the back his head. I gently move Thom's head to get a better look but he groans in protest. Seeing Thom like this fills me with a deep pain and I wipe the tears away from my eyes. I turn my head towards Fitz.

"We need to get him checked out," I decide, motioning to Thom. Fitz only grunted. I guiltily glance at the ground. I try to push the guilt away but it's like it already seeped into me. Cold shards of it pierced my heart and I shiver. I stand up and start to walk to the front door to ask for help when Fitz put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do it." Fitz walks past me and knocks on the front door. Grady and Sophie appear, standing in the doorway, both looking like zombies. Sophie's eyes were red and puffy like she has been crying and Grady had dark circles under his eyes. Sophie bursts into tears when seeing Fitz and crushes him in a bear hug. Grady yells into the house that Fitz is here, and Keefe, Biana, Dex, Alden, Della, and Edaline come rushing out. While their happy reunion was going on my legs start to shake from fatigue and I lower myself to the ground. I place Thom's head into my lap and use my sleeve to stop the blood flow. I wait for them to notice me. I start to get impatient when Della and Biana start to cry.

When my patience disappears I create a little fireball. Letting a little of my evil side out I decide who to throw it at. My gaze focuses on Sophie. She's all over Fitz. Hugging him, grabbing onto his arm. I admit, I'm a little jealous Fitz seems to like her. Grinning slightly I whisper to my fire. I ask it not to burn her, just to startle her. I toss it at her and she yelps when it hits her. I immediately let the fire burst into little sparks and look down at Thom. I feel Sophie's gaze on me. I chuckle quietly. I look up when I hear footsteps come towards me. I look up to see everyone had gathered around us. The sky is starting to lighten, signaling that this long night was almost over. I slip Thom's left arm around my shoulder and try to stand.

I stumble and Keefe comes to help. He takes Thom's right arm and wraps it around his own shoulders. When we get to standing I look at everyone.

"Um, hi again." I take Thom's limp hand and wave it at everybody. Dex snorts a laugh and I give him a grateful look. The mood here is making me uncomfortable. Everyone was happy to see Fitz but, since they haven't met me before-except Dex, Keefe, Biana, and Sophie-they were becoming suspicious. I give Fitz a look saying, _Help me out here_. He sighs and introduces me.

"This is Rowan. She's a-" Fitz looks at me for permission. I nod and continues. "she's a Neverseen agent. Well I don't know if she is now, but yeah."

When Fitz said the bit about me being a Neverseen agent, everyone's faces paled. Sophie backs away and Biana goes with her. Dex gets an angry glint in his eyes but he doesn't say anything. Edaline gasp and covers her mouth with her hand.

"We need help. My friend was hurt in a fight. He needs medical attention," I say to them. I can tell they don't want to help me. To them I'm evil. And maybe I am, but right now Thom needs help. Alden steps forward and takes out an imparter.

"I'll alert the Council and call Elwin," he says, glancing at me. I reluctantly nod. I don't like that he thinks it's necessary for him to call the Council, but since I'm part of a 'rebellious group of elves', I see why he has to. I snap back to the present when my whole body starts to shake from weariness. Dex notices and offers to take my place holding up Thom. I gratefully accept. Della hesitantly steps up.

"You need to rest. I can tell you had an eventful day." I try to protest, but I can tell my efforts are in vain. I give one nod of my head. I let her lead me into the house. When I pass by Fitz I catch his eye. He angrily looks away. I know why he's mad, but can I help that I was trained for something that I had no choice on? Sadness overwhelmed me and I trip and fall to my knees. Della hears me fall and comes to help me up. With shaky legs I rise. I wave off Della's offer to ask Alden to carry me. I don't want a strange man touching me. With one last glance at Thom, Fitz, and the others I head inside.

 **So hi again. Thanks for reading this and I will try to update Captive. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOOOOOOO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

Della led me to a bedroom fit for a queen. I hesitantly walk to the huge bed. I wasn't used to this. I press my hand into it and feel a grin grow on my face when I feel how soft it is. Back home I slept on a cot or the ground. Never on such a nice bed. I turn to Della.

"Thank you so much. I-I've never stayed in such a nice room."

Della smiles and I detect pity in it. I instantly regret saying anything.

"You're welcome dear. The rest of us will be downstairs." She gestured to the bathroom. "Feel free to take a bath, shower anything."

Giving me one last smile she walks out the door, gently shutting it behind her. I immediately head to the bathroom. Taking off my clothes and boots, I turn on the shower. Colorful water shoots out of the shower head, making pattering sounds on the bath floor. I open the curtain and step in. I sigh when the hot water hits me. My sore muscles relax and I lean against the shower wall. There is a ledge with shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I wash my hair and body. When I go to wash my face I get soap in my eyes. I gasp when my eyes sting and I quickly rid my hands of soap so I can rub my eyes. In my rush to get rid of the pain, I slip and fall. Landing on my tailbone with a thud.

I groan and carefully stand up. I bite my lip when my backside explodes with pain. I hear the bathroom door open and Edaline's voice.

"Rowan? Are you okay?"

I sigh. Did she really need to check on me? I admit, it was nice to have someone care. "Yeah, just slipped."

"Just wanted to check. Oh, and your pajamas are on the counter." With that Edaline leaves.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my self. I dry my hair and put it in up in a messy French braid. I was about to put on my pajamas when I saw what was on them.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Edaline laid out black p.j. bottoms. And that was fine. But the shirt was...so _horrible_ _._

"What am I, five?" I stare at the alicorn covered, _pink_ , too-small, shirt. I hold it up and stare at it's seriously ugly front. I set it down and chuckle.

"Yeah, how about no."

I spot a robe hanging on the back of the door and I put it on. Tying it, I head out the door. Tiptoeing down the hallway I reach what I presume is Fitz's room. I open the door to find him shirtless. He startles when he sees me and covers his bare, really muscular chest. It's not like I cared that he looked good without a shirt. I mean yeah, he's got abs and-shut up, Rowan.

"Uh, sorry!" I slam the door shut and blush furiously. Gosh, that was embarrassing. I just wanted to borrow a shirt. But instead I get a shirtless Fitz. I hurry to Biana's room and I make sure to knock. But before I do she opens the door. Her face takes on a surprised expression but she masks it with anger. Her teal eyes flash and she scowls.

"What?" she snaps.

I swallow the lump that formed in my throat. Why I'm scared of a fifteen year old girl, I don't know. I've faced way more terrifying figures. But seeing her angry with me reminds of Fitz and I really don't want to think about him right now. What with seeing him almost naked and all.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I squeak. I mentally slap my self for sounding afraid.

Biana studies me a moment before nodding and opening the door wider. I walk in but don't study the room. I bet it's almost as big as mine. Plus, I don't want Biana to think I'm searching for stuff to bring back to the Neverseen. She walks to her closet and brings out a navy blue shirt. She holds it out in front of me.

"Go try this on," she orders me.

I do what she says and head to her bathroom. Her counter is littered with every type of makeup you can imagine. I close the door and slip off my bathrobe. Slipping the shirt over my head it falls mid-thigh. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I realize the shirt matches my eyes. Smiling slightly I gather up my robe. I open the door and smile at Biana.

"Thank you so much. You should've seen the shirt that was picked out for me. It had alicorns on it and-" Biana cut me off.

"It was pink? Yeah, I don't know why we still have that shirt. I've had it since I was young." A smile tugs on the corner of her mouth but she hides it with her hand.

"Now if you don't mind..." she gestures to the door. I nod and walk out. Before I can thank her again she shuts the door. Sighing, I head back to my room. When I pass Fitz's door, I stop. Should I apologize? Or should I just wait till tomorrow? I hear the adults talking in hushed tones downstairs. I have a feeling they are talking about me. I toy with the idea of walking down there but I decide against it. Without saying sorry to Fitz I enter my room and close the door. Collapsing on my bed, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. My nightmare plays over and over again in my head. My Dad shooting me with a melder, Fitz laughing at me and not coming to my aid. And sweet Thom dying. Footsteps pound outside my door and Fitz runs in.

"I'm sorry, it was just a dream," I gasp. I try to get my breathing under control but fail. Fitz comes over and sits next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shake my head and my braid whips my face. I finally calm myself and stop shaking.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I say again. I try to untangle myself from my sheets.

"Nah, don't apologize, I was awake anyway," Fitz answers quietly.

I stop my struggle with my bed and glance at him. Then I flop back down on my bed and giggle when a memory enters my brain.

"What?" Fitz lays next to me and stares up at the high ceiling.

"Nothing."

"No tell me." Fitz turns to face me and rest his head on his hand. I look at him and sigh dramatically.

"Fine. One time, when I was back home, my Dad used to dress up in his cloak and chase me around the living quarters. We would always knock down lamps and stuff and get in trouble with my mom. But that was when my Dad was...you know... _loving_ and stuff. Now... I don't know. He's not now." I gaze at Fitz but quickly look away. I hear him lay back down on his back.

"So you still think of that place as 'home'?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Huh. I never actually though about that. Did I?

"I... don't really know. Yes? No? Maybe?" I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I wipe it away. I sniff quietly.

"It's all so complicated," I finish.

"Hey, don't cry." Fitz grabs my hand and I look at him. I find him already staring at me. His teal eyes glow.

"You'll figure it out, I promise." I don't know how he could promise that, but I trust him so I didn't argue.

We lay there hand in hand till I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Ok definitely NOT my best chapter. I'll try to update later. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOOOOOOO! Here is the tenth chapter! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KOTLC characters.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I wake up at 3:30 to find Fitz and I still hand in hand. Only he turned over on his side and I was on my stomach so our hands were twisted around us. His arm was draped over his shoulder and I was laying on mine. It was dark in my room so I created a flame in my palm. Letting go of Fitz's hand I get up and walk over to his side of the bed.

Bringing the flame up to his face I whisper, "Fitz."

His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. I stifle a laugh and shake his shoulder. "Fitz wake up."

He moans and rolls over. "Go away."

I sigh and walk to the other side of the bed. Climbing in I snuffle out the flame. I crawl over to Fitz and gently slap his face. "Come on, sleepy head, wake. Up."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I can tell he's confused about why I'm waking him but realization dawns on him. He bolts upright and looks around.

"What time is it?" He asked me. His gaze finally lands on me and his teal eyes seem to glow.

"It's, like, 3:30 in the morning. And I think you should go. I mean, is people see us, ah, sleeping together It'll be weird. And we didn't do anything, so it's not like...you know what? Never mind," I finish quickly.

I glance at Fitz to see him blushing. He nods once and goes to get up. When he stands his foot gets tangled on the sheets and he stumble and falls with a _THUD._ I wince from how loud he is and rush to help him up. I hear footsteps walk down the hall and Fitz and I stare at each other in horror. He was the first to snap out of it and he looks for places to hide.

"The bathroom, the bathroom!" I whisper-shout, shoving Fitz towards the bathroom. He trips again. Gosh, how clumsy can this guy possibly be? He makes it to the bathroom and shuts the door. Just then someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"Rowan? Are you alright in there? I heard a thud," I hear Della's muffled voice.

I try to steady my breathing while walking to the door. I slowly open it to find Della in her nightgown, her hair cascading around her shoulders.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just...rolled off the bed. It' a problem I have. It's kinda embarrassing," I admit. I glance towards the bathroom but quickly direct my gaze back to Della. Della looks to the bathroom to then back at me.

"Is something wrong with the bathroom?" she asked me.

I freeze. Does she know her son is in there?

"No," I squeak. I shake my head and my braid comes undone. My blonde tips shine in the light spilling from the hallway.

I can tell she doesn't believe me but she doesn't press.

"Okay. Well, if anything's wrong you can tell me. Alden's and I's room is just down there." She points down the hall. She smiles at me and softly pads away. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and close the door. Fitz peeks out the bathroom and whispers, "Is it safe to come out?"

I nod and he opens steps out.

"That was too close," we say in unison.

I snort and he covers his laugh with his hand. We stare at each other until Fitz starts to talk.

"You fell off the bed? That was the best you could come up with?" Fitz snorts a laugh and I cross my arms.

"Hey, I was under pressure. Plus, at least I didn't trip and act like an idiot. Unlike some people," I retort.

Fitz puts his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. I giggle and gesture to the door.

"Time to go, Idiot. That's your new nickname. Idiot," I announce.

Fitz walk to the door but stops before he walks out. Turning to me he says, "Well your new nickname is...Liar."

"We really suck at nicknames," I tell him.

"Yeah, we really do," he answers. Giving me one last dazzling smile he walks to his room, leaving me alone.

I fall back on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"He's such a nice boy," a voice says out of the darkness.

Before I can scream someone covers my mouth with a rag. The piece of cloth smelled sickeningly sweet and I try not to breathe. My lounges scream for air and I give in, breathing in the sedative. Muffled laughter fills my ears and the last thing I see is my Dad's face.

 **This is a short chapter and I am to try to update later cause I want to know what happens. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 10 announcment

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! OK I KNOW, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY, NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN FITZ AND ROWAN. THEY DIDN'T...YOU KNOW... _DO_ ANYTHING. I WOULD NEVER WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT. SO...YAH. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR. AGAIN, N-O-T-H-I-N-G ADUTLISH HAPPENED WITH FITZ AND ROWAN. ANYWAY, I MIGHT UPDATE LATER SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THAT. LOVE YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OOOOOOKKKKKK! HI! I ALWAYS SAY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER BUT THEN I NEVER DO. Sorry, caps. Anyway, yeah it just always never ends up like that. Love you guys and ENJOY! Oh, also I start school on Monday so I don't know when the updates are going to come.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I groan back to reality and slowly open my eyes. Dad didn't seem to find the need to blindfold me. I stare up at a plain grey ceiling. I try to move but something restrains me. Lifting my head slightly I glance at the metal bonds holding me down. My mind is still foggy from the sedative and it pounds mercilessly. I rest my head back on the metal table I am lying on. When I was looking at myself I found that the pajamas I was wearing earlier was changed out for a black tank top and jeans. I wonder who changed me. I hope it was a woman.

I hear a door open off of my line of vision and I tense. A man walked to the side of the table and stared down at me. I never saw him before. Half of his face was scarred. It was probably horribly burned before. He smiled down at me and a chill crawled down my spine.

"Who are you?" I was terrified at how raw my voice sounded. Must be the aftereffects of the sedative.

"Let's just called me Mr. Interrogator," he answers.

I just glare at him. He clasp my arm tightly. I try to jerk it out of grasp but my bonds hold me fast. He laughs a breathy laugh and I know that it will haunt me the rest of my life. I try to call a flame but he slaps my face.

"None of that," he scolds.

How did he know? He must be a pyrokinetic. Mr. Interrogator sees my expression and chuckles.

"Oh yes. I am one too. And I've heard a lot about you. From your friend. What was his name? Oh, yeah. _Jake,_ " he sneers.

I feel my face drain of color.

"What did you do to Jake?" I whisper.

Upon seeing my horrified expression, Mr. Interrogator smirks.

"Nothing, fatal," he assures me.

I really want to punch that stupid smile off his stupid face. Not being one to swear, I have the urge to now. I mutter every swear word I know and Mr. Interrogator's face shows surprise.

"Well now. I don't think a little girl like you should be talking like that."

"I'm not a little girl," I grumble.

"To me you are," he retorts.

"Now lets get down to business." Mr. Interrogator turns serious.

"Uh, oh. Should I be scared?" Sarcasm is evident in my voice.

"Yes," he states simply.

Warmth seeps into my arm from his hand.

"Now," he starts. "tell me how you met Fitz, Sophie, and the others."

I don't talk, just stare at him. I obviously won't tell him the truth. I would never do that. His hand gets hotter but it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I mean, I _am_ a pyrokinetic. But that does mot mean I am immune to fire, I remind myself.

"Fine, it's obvious you won't tell me anything so I'll get it out of you the hard way." Mr. Interrogator seems to _want_ to torture me. Right then and there, I knew something was wrong with him. Maybe his mind was partially broken? Had something happened to him before this? And what about his face? He walks away from me and to something away from my table. I hear another door open and footsteps.

My dad and Jake come into the room. Jake looks horrible. His face is bruised and swollen. Cuts littered his body and his clothes were stained with blood.

"Jake?" I rasp.

He looks up at me and I almost sob. His eyes were so... _broken_. When they once were full of humor and light, they were now dull and full of pain and sadness.

"Rowan? You have to leave or you'll get hurt. You ha-" his sentence was cut off with a groan when Dad punched him in the stomach.

"Dad!" I shout. I struggle against my restraints. My attempts were futile. Dad sets him in a metal chair and stands next to Mr. Interrogator, who stood against wall on front of me. Mr. Interrogator strides behind my table and grabs something. He shows me a branding iron. But instead of a letter on the bottom, it's the symbol of the Neverseen.

"What are you doing with that?" I ask shakily.

Mr. Interrogator smirks and uses it to point to Jake.

"I'm going to brand your boyfriend Jake," he answers.

I glance at Dad, aghast. "You aren't going to let him do this, are you?"

Dad looks away and I direct my attention back to Mr. Interrogator. I know how bad fire hurts when it burns you. Heck, I've gotten a _ton_ of burn marks while training. I didn't want Jake to go through anymore pain. But my voice didn't seem to work and I watch, horrified, when Mr. Interrogator heats up the branding iron with his flames. He stops when it glows red and start towards Jake. With his free hand he beckons Dad to move Jake. Dad shoves Jake to the ground and rips his shirt down the middle. He flips him over to his stomach. He backs away and stands by me.

I try to catch his eye, but Dad avoids looking at my face. I watch as Mr. Interrogator gets closer and closer to Jake. He looks at me one more time before lowering the branding iron. Right before is touched Jake's shoulder my voice turns back on.

"Wait!" I scream.

Mr. Interrogator stop and lifts the branding iron. He gives me a look and I continue.

"Burn me instead," I offer desperately.

I finally gain Dad's attention but I don't look at him.

"Now why would I do that?" Mr. Interrogator asks.

"Because wouldn't you love burning me? And plus, me being delirious from pain, I could give you the answers to your questions." I stare into his grey eyes.

He shrugs and agrees. Mr. Interrogator gestures to Dad to un-lock my restraints. He reluctantly does. Wait, does Dad actually love me? Giving my one last look, Dad pulls me to my feet. He pushes me to the ground more gently than he did with Jake. I try to prepare myself for the pain to come. I watch as Mr. Interrogator warms the branding fire again. With one last smile he puts it into my shoulder.

 **CCCCLLLLIIIFFFFHHHAAANNNGGGEEERRRRR! Don't you just love them? Cause I do. Kidding. Anyway, I hoped you like this and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HHHEEELLLLOOOOO! so I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!1**

 **Rowan's POV**

The pain was unbearable. Even though I try not to, I scream. The sound bounces off the walls. My shoulder is on fire. Literally. I could feel the burn blistering. Blood oozes down my back and into my shirt. I stare at Dad. He holds my gaze and I get the feeling he wants to help me. But I know he would never do that. To them I'm an enemy now. I've betrayed them. I gaze at Jake and see him also staring at me. He reaches out and grabs my outstretched hand. I clutch his hand like it's the only thing keeping me alive. Tears stream down my cheeks and I sob.

I close my eyes and squeeze Jake's hand. I hear Mr. Interrogator laugh.

"Now you'll always be part of the Neverseen," he yells.

"You're insane!" I manage through dry, cracked lips.

Mr. Interrogator laughs again. I open my eyes again to see him staring at me with his cold grey eyes. He brings out a knife and stares at it lovingly. He threw the branding iron aside, but the pain in my shoulder still remains.

"You will answer my question or more hurt will come your way," Mr. Interrogator informs me.

He lifts my chin up with his finger. I want to jerk away but my strength vanished. He brings his face close to mine and whispers, "I know how you feel about a certain someone. And I can use that to my advantage."

My eyes widen and he smiles. How does he know about Fitz? But I don't like Fitz. Don't I?

Mr. Interrogator crouches and traces the Neverseen symbol on my shoulder with his blade. I flinch and try to move away but Mr. Interrogator puts his knee on my back.

"Question number one. What do you know about The Black Swan?"

The Black Swan? All I know about them is what we've been told by other agents. And I tell Mr. Interrogator just that.

"Wrong answer," he presses the knife into the symbol and makes one long, deep cut. I scream and more tears fall.

"Question number two. Why did you run away from mommy and daddy?" He made his voice sound babyish on the last part.

"Because Dad hit me and I got scared," I admit.

"Wrong again," Mr. Interrogator says.

"What? No it isn-" my sentence ends with a sob when he slices me again.

"One more question," Mr. Interrogator starts. "How will you kill Fitz Vacker?"

What? No, no, no. I am certainly _not_ going to kill him.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that," I answer.

"You are wrong." With that, Mr. Interrogator stabs me in the shoulder.

I let out a guttural scream. It comes from a dark place in me. I let go of Jake's hand and clutch my shoulder. I barely see Dad tackle Mr. Interrogator. The knife is still in me. Jake crawls over to me and cradles my head in his lap. The searing pain in my shoulder makes me black out for a second. No, Rowan wake up. Don't go unconscious. Slowly my vision clears and I see Mr. Interrogator and Dad wrestling on the ground. Blood pours out of my shoulder and puddles around me and Jake. I feel Jake press onto my wound and try to stop the blood flow.

I hear a scream and look to Dad and Mr. Interrogator. Mr. Interrogator burned my Dad. Half of my Dad's face was burned. Leaving my Dad lying unconscious on the ground, Mr. Interrogator strides toward us. With great difficulty I stand, pulling Jake up with me.

"We have to get out of here," I manage to say to Jake.

He nods and we (try) run to the door. I hear Mr. Interrogator closing in behind us.

"Do you have your pathfinder?" Jake asks me.

I shake my head. Glancing behind me I see blood trailing behind us, making a red path. Mr. Interrogator slips on it and falls to his knees. We make it to the door and run out.

"How do we leave?"

"I don't know," I answer.

Black spots dance across my vision and I lean against Jake.

"Hang in there, Rowan. You have to stay with me." I feel Jake kiss my head. I don't have the strength to tell him I don't like him like that.

"It hurts, Jake. It really hurts."

"I know," he soothes. "I know."

I start to recognize where we are and I point out the way.

"Remember we used that hallway to sneak out? It has a door that leads outside," I inform Jake.

"Let's go."

We stumble down the hallway. I hear footsteps from behind us. I glance back but don't see anyone.

"We have to hurry," I urge.

The pain in my shoulder gets worse with every step, and I trip. Jake catches me before I hit the ground. We finally reach the door and step outside. The fresh air fills my lungs and clears out the fog in my mind. To my right a the woods stretch out for miles. Trees sway on the night breeze. To my left a cliff drops off into a river. I start towards the woods but Jake stops me.

"I haven't been totally honest with you," he starts.

I look at him impatiently and gesture for him to continue.

"I have another ability besides being a Flasher. I can teleport."

Before I can express my surprise a voice rings out from the door.

"A little late to go for a night stroll, don't you think? Especially with a knife protruding from your shoulder."

I whip around to find Mr. Interrogator standing in the doorway. He's holding goblin throwing stars. His pants are soaked with me blood.

"How did you find us?" Jake questions.

Mr. Interrogator simply points to the trail of blood leading to where I'm standing. Jake curses and picks me up, bridal style. Even though he's hurt and covered in cuts he manages to hold me.

"Hold on." With that Jake starts sprinting towards the cliff.

"Are you trying to kill us? And right before my sixteenth birthday?" I yell at him.

A goblin throwing star whizzes past my ear and I look to find Mr. Interrogator gaining on us.

"Faster Jake. He's getting close," I warn him.

Jake huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf. Another goblin throwing star grazes Jake's shoulders and he stumbles. He manages to catch himself though. With my shoulder pressing against Jake, I feel the knife go deeper into my shoulder. I suck in my breath and bite my lip. We finally reach the cliff and without stopping he jumps off. Still holding me we fall. The river coming closer and closer. I shout and scream at Jake about how we're going to die, but I was cut off when thunder boomed and a crack appeared . Jake and I fell into the crack and in the darkness.

 **This is a long chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it. R &R please. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So hi. Um...I had something to say...OH YEAH! Hi. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC or it's characters.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I really hate teleporting. Do we always have to fall off of cliffs? I don't freaking know. All I know is that I don't want to do it again.

"Where do you want to go?" Jake asks me.

"Havenfield," I croak.

I'm loosing a lot of blood, I realize. I couldn't see Jake but I could feel his arms around me. The knife in my back was up to the handle in my throbbing shoulder.

"Isn't that one of the places we had to learn in training?" I hear Jake say.

I nod my head against Jake's chest. My eyes are heavy and I'm having trouble staying awake.

"Okay, you ready?"

I don't answer, instead I squeeze Jake's hand. All I could think about was how long was I gone? Was it a day? An hour? My thoughts were interrupted when a crack appeared, showing Havenfield. Thunder sounded and we tumble across the grass of Havenfield. I groan and try to stand. Jake stands and supports me. We limp to the door. I open it to find complete chaos. Fitz was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground, muttering. Sophie was arguing with Grady and Edaline. Alden was talking to a group of elves with regal looking clothing, who I assume were the Councilors. Della and Biana were there, comforting Fitz. Keefe was holding Sophie's hand and arguing with her. And Thom was lying on another couch, sleeping.

Jake clears his throat and everyone stops what there doing and looks at us. Fitz stands and starts to walk toward us but the Councilors stop him. Blood runs down and puddles on the floor and Biana, Della, and Sophie pale at the sight of it.

"Help," I rasp.

Alden and Grady rushes forward. Before they could reach me and Jake my knees buckle and I collapse, ripping my hand out of Jake's. Della faints at the sight of the knife in my shoulder.

"Somebody hail Elwin," Alden barks.

The Councilors shift uncomfortably, not knowing how to help. Fitz sprints to my side and kneels beside me.

"How-? Where-?" he stammers.

"Neverseen," I whisper.

An elf appears with a medical bag. He had wild hair, glasses, and a yeti-covered shirt and pants.

"Give her some space," he orders.

Fitz, Jake, and the others reluctantly back away. The elf who I assume is Elwin, pulls out a bottle of purple liquid and un-corks it.

"This will numb your shoulder." Elwin hands me the bottle and I down in in one drink. I gag and rest my head on the tiled floor. I lose feeling in my shoulder. I sigh with content. The pain finally disappears. The elixir wasn't strong enough to put me under though.

"Fitz, I need you to come here and when I pull the knife out, I want you to press this on her wound." Fitz comes over and takes the gauze from Elwin.

I stare at the Councilors while Elwin and Fitz get ready to pull out the blade. Meanwhile, Edaline is treating Jake's cuts with some type of mixture. Alden goes to Della and Biana. I wonder what the Councilors think of a Neverseen agent showing up at Havenfield. A small smirk plays across my lips when I realize they don't know what to do. The one with the pointy ears, Bronte I remember, stares at me with something like pity. I've met elves like him before. Quick to anger and never happy. My Dad was now one of them.

"Okay...ah..." Elwin trails off.

"Rowan," I tell him.

"Okay, Rowan, on three we are going to pull this knife out of your burned shoulder. The elixir I gave you should take away most of the pain but you might still feel a little bit of it. Feel free to scream or anything that you think will help you," Elwin tells me.

I nod. Elwin puts his knees on either side of me and grips the handle of the blade. Fitz gets ready to put pressure on my injury. The whole time I keep staring at Bronte. He looks back at me with no expression. He reminds me of Dad.

"One," Elwin counts. My heart beats faster.

"Two." I press my hands against the cold floor.

"Three."

I feel the knife slowly slip out and I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel more blood spill out and onto the ground. I gasp and clench my teeth. Suddenly Elwin stops and pants.

"It's deeper than I though," he admits.

Fitz clasp my hand and gives it one squeeze. I open my eyes but don't look at him. Instead I look at Bronte. His face is pale. I smile at him and he glares. I guess he doesn't want me to see him looking disgusted.

"We're doing this again. On three, Fitz," Elwin instructs.

Fitz and I both nod. I try to prepare myself.

"One. Two. Three."

The dagger gradually moves upward. It suddenly comes free with a sickening _SLIRP_. I shout a curse that if I said it in front of Dad would earn me a slap. Fitz pushes the gauze onto the wound and applies pressure. Elwin quickly wraps a bandage around and under my armpit and shoulder. Fitz scoops me up and carries me to a love seat. When Jake sees this he scowls and glares at Fitz. Ignoring him Fitz sets me down gently on it and sits with his arm around me. Edaline protest about blood getting on her chair but a look from Sophie and Fitz shut her up. I look to where I was laying and saw tons of blood on the ground.

"Sorry," I apologize weakly.

Edaline comes over and grasp my hand.

"Oh, dear, it's okay. You don't need to apologize," she says.

Grady turns to the Councilors and tells them, "I think that you guys should come back tomorrow."

The Councilors said something in return but I didn't hear it. My head lolls onto my chest and I close my eyes. I feel Fitz's gentle hand move my head onto his shoulder. I smile slightly. Then I fall asleep.

 **Not my best chapter, I admit. Love you guys. R &R. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Apolgy

**NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THIS AGAIN.** **Ok so in chapter 8,9, and 10 they were at Havenfield but then I totally forgot and thought they were at Everglen. So when Rowan went to bed I had Della take her. And Fitz and Biana, Della, and Alden don't live at Havenfield. But I though they were at Everglen, and I could not sleep last night knowing this mistake. So, if you caught my mistake, I apologize for my forgetfulness. If you didn't catch it, like I did, then...well...cool. Sorry for doing this again and for my mistake.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HIIIIIIIIII! I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own KOTLC**

 **Fitz's POV**

Her hair is tickling my cheek. I glance down at her face and smile. She looks so peaceful. Rowan's eyes seem to hold a kind of...ancientness to them. It's like she's seen a lot of things. More things than me, Sophie, and the others have seen. I look around the group gathered in Havenfields living room. It's sad that I'll have to leave to go back home. I want to stay and comfort Rowan if she has another nightmare. I was only there yesterday because I was too tired to light leap. I stayed in a guest room.

Biana, Dex, and that guy Jake was sitting on one of the couches. Thom woke up and was sitting up on the other couch. He looked better since last night. Not as pale. Sophie was there with Keefe, Grady, and Edaline. The Councilors left, finally, a couple minutes ago. But not before they won the argument of coming back tomorrow morning to question Rowan. They others haven't noticed Rowan sleeping on my shoulder and I don't mention it. She's comfortable where she is. _Is that the_ only _reason why you won't mention it?_ A part of my brain asks. _Shut up._

Jake keeps glaring at me. What was this guy's problem? Rowan said he had a girlfriend so, why does he keep looking at me and Rowan. I return his glare. All of us are quiet for a moment.

"So where is Rowan going to stay?" Sophie finally asked. She sat close to Keefe. I was jealous of them at first, but I'm over it now. Sophie was destined for Keefe. They were a good couple.

"She could stay with us," Dad offered.

Hope flared up in my chest. Abruptly, Rowan began to whimper in her sleep. The others finally noticed her. Keefe raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I shoot him a playful glare. He holds up two thumbs up. I shake my head and smile. Rowan's whimpering got louder and she started to pant.

"Do we wake her up or...?" I ask the others, keeping my voice soft.

"Sure," Grady answered.

"Rowan," I whisper, moving my shoulder a little.

She doesn't do anything. I glance at the others, a question in my eyes.

"You know what we should do?" Keefe tells us.

"What?" Dex asks.

"We should put shaving cream on her hand and tickle her nose." Keefe looks at us for agreement.

"How about no." I hear from beside me. Rowan slowly lifts her head and looks at Keefe.

"Feel free to do it to your girlfriend. But don't do it to me," she says to him.

Sophie blushes and glares at Rowan. Rowan leans away from me and winces, her hand flying to her shoulder.

"Where am I staying? Cause if I'm staying here, I want to go to bed," Rowan asks.

Grady, Edaline, Mom, and Dad all looked at each other. Dad gives one nod of his head and I realize they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Rowan will stay with us till further notice," Dad confirmed.

Rowan nods and tries to stand. She yelps and holds her shoulder. She waves me off when I go to help her.

"No, no, I'm fine. My shoulder is kind of hurting, but I kind of expected that with being stabbed in the shoulder," Rowan says.

"Can we go?" she asks Mom and Dad.

"We still have matters to discus, but Biana and Fitz can take you," Dad answers, looking at me.

 _Can you?_ he transmits to me.

I nod and stand.

"Ugh, Dad, do I _have_ to? Can't Fitz do it?" Biana complains. When Dad gives her a look she sighs.

"See you guys later, I guess," she grumbles to Keefe and Sophie.

She grabs my hand and glares at Rowan. I mean, I get why she would be mad that Neverseen agent is staying at us but, really? Rowan grabs my other hand and I blush. Nodding at the others I raise my pathfinder and we glitter away.

We arrive at the gates and Rowan gasps.

"Whoa. What are you trying to do? Blind your guest?" Rowan shields her eyes and turns to me, raising her eyebrows.

I shrug and smile. Biana stomps to the gates and they open, revealing Alvar.

"Hey. Who's this?" He motions to Rowan.

"A friend," I answer.

"More like an enemy," Biana mutters before she walks up the path.

Alvar raises an eyebrow after Biana and turns to me.

" _Just_ a friend?"

"Yeah, just a friend," Rowan tells him. She starts to walk up the path but glances behind her at me.

"You coming? I have no idea where I'm going."

I nod and strides towards her. When I pass Alvar he smirks and whispers.

"You got a good one there, brother."

I scowl at him and blush. Then I follow Rowan.

 **Ok, this chapter really sucks. I just started school and I'm dead. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo. So, I have an idea for another story but I don't know when I will actually post it so...yah. Also, I don't know when the updates will come because I'm busy with scholl and all that crap. Love you and ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

Fitz's brother is cute. He's older than me though. Their house is like a castle. It's bigger than anything I've ever seen. Fitz told me the gates absorb all the light so nobody could get in. He's walking beside me. Gosh, my shoulder is killing me. The knife dug in deep. I massage my shoulder but stop when Fitz notices.

"I'm okay," I assure him. He doesn't look convinced.

"How long did Elwin say until it heals?" Fitz asks me.

"A couple more days."

Biana stomps to the door and flings it open. She keeps mumbling to herself. I get the feeling it's all about me. I know why she hates me. It's because I'm a Neverseen agent. Or, was. Fitz walks into the house in front of me.

"Our rooms are upstairs and I am assuming you'll be staying in a guest room," Fitz explains.

He grabs my hand and leads upstairs before I can look around. Leading me up the stairs he brings me to a room. Opening the door he beckons me in. **(the guest room is NOT the one Sophie stayed in.)** I gasp and gaze around. Floor to ceiling windows covered the whole right wall. Doors led onto a balcony that overlooked a lake and a couple moonlarks swimming in it. Black drapes hung down the sides of the windows. A canopied king sized bed hung from chains attached to the ceiling. On the left wall was a walk-in closet filled with expensive looking tunics, leggings, and dresses. A black mahogany **( Effie:))** bookshelf overflowed with books stood beside the closet. A black wood bedside table sat next to the bed. Pajamas were lay out on the bed. A door leads to a giant bathroom.

I turn to Fitz and smile.

"This is...incredible. Like, I did NOT need this nice a room. I could've slept on one of the couches downstairs or something," I tell him.

He smiles and says, "Nah. Mom would never let you do that. Anyway, if you need anything my room is down the hall to the left and Biana's room is to the right."

He leaves me alone in the bedroom. I walk over to the pajama's and look them over. I sigh when they were just a simple black pants and red tank-top. I walk into the bathroom, carrying my pajamas. The shower and tub were separate. The counter was granite. A rug was in front of the shower. Towels were stacked in a clear-door cabinet. I carefully peel of my bloody black tank-top and suck in a breath when part of the fabric touched my bandage. I turn around and find a handheld mirror. I place it on the counter and take off my bandage. I hold up the handheld mirror and stand backwards. I try not to sob when I see the wound on my shoulder. Dried blood caked around the hole in my right shoulder. A blistered, red, Neverseen symbol surrounded it. Two longs cuts danced through it all. It still hurt like crazy and I feel a little anger toward Elwin for not making a balm for it. I carefully set down the mirror and try to suck in my tears.

One stubborn tear slipped down my cheek. I wipe it away angrily. I look around for another bandage but don't find one. I slip on the tank-top and pants. I put my dirty clothes in one the hamper and head out of the bathroom. Careful not to move my bad arm I open the door and walk into the hallway. I turn to the left and walk to Fitz's room. I make sure to knock on the door. He looks surprised to see I need help already. I look sheepishly at his nose.

"Do you have a bandage?" I ask him.

I work up the courage to look into his eyes and nearly melt when I do. His eyes crinkle with a smile and he chuckles.

"Yeah. I have some in my bathroom. Come on in." He opens the door wider and I step in.

 **(I don't know if Sophie went into his room before and I'm to lazy to check. So, I'm going to describe what I think it looks like.)**

I follow him to the bathroom. He has a big bed in the middle of his room. His walls are tan. I didn't have time to gaze at anything more because just then we entered the bathroom. He walks to a cabinet and opens it. He shuffles through it and comes out with a white bandage.

"Do you want me to out it on?" Fitz motions to the bandage.

"Yes please."

I turn around and hear an intake of breath. I turn my head to look at Fitz.

"I know. It's bad."

He tries to deny it but I stop him. "Can you out it on please?"

He nods and I turn back around. I lift up my arm and he starts to wrap. I wince when he bumps into my burn. I breathe out a sigh of relief when Fitz finishes.

"Thanks." I turn around and face Fitz.

"It was pretty ugly, wasn't it." Fitz doesn't answer. I nod and walk out of the bathroom.

Fitz follows and stops at his door. I was about to head out when his voice stops me.

"You know. If you have another nightmare. I'll be...there. I guess. I-I mean-you know. Yeah." I laugh at his stammering.

"I know."

I stroll to my room and close the door behind me. I walk/skip to the drapes, closing them when I reach them. Walking to the hanging bed I jump in and snuggle under the covers, making sure not to disturb my shoulder.

Then I fall into a dream of a boy with teal eyes.

 **Heyyyyyy! So I hope you liked this. R &R please. Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So hi peoples. Thank you so much for reviewing and stuff. I hope you love this chapter and ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

I wake up to sunlight streaming through my black drapes. I want to say I wake up like a princess in the movies. Perfect hair, already super awake, happy. But, honestly? I wake up like a normal person. Bedhead, blurry-eyed, and angry at the sun for waking me at this ungodly hour. And by ungodly hour I mean 10:30 am. I groan and roll over. I try putting one of the pillows over my head but the light still found a way in. I sigh dramatically. Tossing the pillow on the ground I literally roll out of bed and fall to the ground. Crawling to the windows I open the drapes.

The light blinded me and I scramble back. Gosh, why don't you just shine a flashlight in my eyes. I rub my navy blue eyes and stand. Padding toward the closet I open the sliding doors. Squinting from the sunlight I look through the clothes, looking for something non-sparkly to wear. I finally find a tan tunic with black trim. I slip that over my head and throw on maroon leggings. I find my knee high combat boots standing by the bathroom. I fish my dagger out and cradle it for a second. Setting it aside I put my boots on. I slide my dagger back and walk to the bathroom. Without brushing my hair I throw it in a messy French braid, the end hanging over my left shoulder. I touch my right one and felt the bandage under my tunic. I sigh and wash my face. Looking at myself one last time I head out.

I walk down the stairs and enter the living room. Della is standing behind the counter, talking to Biana. Fitz is looking into the mirror fixing his cape. Alden wasn't in the living room. I assume he already went out. I head over to the counter, smiling at Della and Biana.

"Hey." I sit down on one of the fancy bar stools and prop my head on my hand.

"Hello, Rowan. Biana and Fitz were just about to go to school. We have a bust day today," Della tells me. She sets a plate of indi-gooberst infront of me.

I eagerly thank her and dig in. Goop drips down my chin and Biana looks away in disgust. Fitz comes and sits next to me.

"Is Rowan going too?" He asks his mom.

Della shakes her head and brown curls gently slap her face.

"No. The Councilors are coming today, remember?" Della glances at me with a little bit of sympathy.

Suddenly my appetite disappears and I set down a half-eaten indi-goober. Wiping the indigo goop off my chin, I stare at the counter. I didn't know the Councilors were coming. If I'd known I would have left last night. Too late now. Della opens the refrigerator and grabs a lushberry juice. She slides it to me and I barely catch it. Thanking her I drink. I glance at Fitz and see him looking at me. He smiles and I nearly choke on my drink. I start to cough and Fitz pounds on my back.

My coughing diminished and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks," I manage.

"No problem."

That. Was. So. Embarrassing. I flush.

After making sure I was okay Della says, "Time to go. To the leap master you two."

"Hope the meeting with the Councilors goes good," Fitz tells me.

"Yeah. Me too," I mutter.

Fitz grabs my hand and squeezes it, making me flush harder. He gets up and follows his sister. With one last look he leaps away with Biana. I stand up too.

"Before you go and do whatever I have a couple of errands to run. Do you want to tag along? We can go shopping." Della offers.

I don't want to be rude but, I really don't want to go. Shopping? I would rather eat crap. But, also, I kind of want to go. Shopping for more non-glittery clothes sounded great too.

"Sure," I finally decide.

Della looks so excited that I'm glad I said yes. She claps her hands and walk around the corner. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat.

"We have to get everything done before the Councilors get here so we're going to be on a time limit. But, we'll just hurry up with the chores so we have more time to shop. You know what they say, 'beauty comes first.'"

Is that what they really say? Gosh, I hope not. I force a smile and jump up and down with her. Well, this is going to be fun.

 **Not my best chapter. Anyway, love you and ENJOY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOOOOO! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in...let me check...oh. *clears throat* *whispers* four days. And Captive hasn't been updated in forever. I promise I was going to update yesterday but we decided to go kayaking. And then we went out to eat and my body hurts and...yah, sorry. But I will update NOW! ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

I hate water. It's one of my biggest fears. Okay, my _only_ fear. So when Della told me we're going to Atlantis, I about peed myself. Apparently my fear showed on my face because Della asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I squeaked.

So now I'm staring at a whirlpool that I have to jump into. How about no.

"Won't I ruin my clothes?" I ask Della.

She laughs. "No. Have you ever been to Atlantis?"

I shake my head and back away from the swirling water. Della seemed to remember that I was part of the Neverseen and quieted. I've only left the base for missions. And most of those missions ended in injuries and death. So, yeah. I barely left. My heart beat faster and I feel it pound against my chest. I rub right below my collarbone and turn to Della.

"You go first?" I take more steps away from the swirling-pool-of-death-thing and beckon her forward.

Della shrugged her shoulders and said yes. She jumped in and let out a playful scream. I think about ditching but I decide against it. Della's trying to be nice to me, a Neverseen agent, and I have to respect that. Sighing I step forward hesitantly. I wish Fitz were here. Every time he's around I feel safe. Secure. Glancing behind me I jump, screaming bloody murder. I land on a sponge like thing. Opening my eyes I expect to be drenched. But to my surprise I am completely dry. I pat myself down and look for Della. I find her grinning at me.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Uh...sure."

I hop off the cushion the sponge put me on and gaze around. I feel my mouth drop open in amazement. The city was encircled in a dome of air. Towers made of crystal rose into the air. Building and homes lined the stone pathways. Blue light seemed to glow off everything. I go to stand by Della.

"This is amazing. I wish Thom-" I stop. Thom. Oh gosh, I totally forgot about him. I spin to face Della.

"Where's Thom? And Jake? Did they ever leave Havenfield?"

Della calms my nervousness with a smile.

"They're fine. They decided to stay at Havenfield for the night. They will be rejoining us in a bit. The Councilors want to talk to them too."

I sigh. Thank goodness they're safe.

"You ready?" Della asks.

I nod. We walk towards the city. Elves were dressed up in elegant gowns and suits. It looked like they were all heading towards the biggest tower in Atlantis.

"Why are they so dressed up?" I ask Della.

She claps her hands and smiles. "Oh! I forgot! I don't know how I did, I mean, we were invited and-" I interrupt her.

"You got invited to what?"

"We got invited to The Fall Ball! **( that was the best I could come up with )** It's a three night thing and all the nobles are welcome. You have to get dressed up in fancy clothing and oh! I am so excited! We're going tomorrow," Della explains while we walked.

"We have to shop for dresses. Oh, Rowan do you want to join us?"

Della's question caught me off guard. I'm not a noble. My parents aren't nobles. But it might be fun, a part of me thinks. It MIGHT. That's the key word here. Might. I sigh. I don't see Della not letting me go.

"Sure. It sounds fun," I lie.

"I bet the errands can wait. We need to get our dresses first. If we get that done we could have enough time for the errands," Della decides.

We enter a store filled with dresses. One had fur peeking out of the color. Ew. Della led me to one of the racks. Dresses varying in sizes hung from the metal bar. She grabbed five of them and shoved them into my arms.

"Go try these on. I'll be waiting outside the door."

I head into the dressing room and lock the door behind me. Setting the dresses down I rifle trough them. Taking off my tunic and leggings I slip the first one on. I turn and look at myself in the mirror. I gasp and cover my mouth. To put it mildly, I looked horrible.

The dress was lime green with purple fur lining the bottom. The material was itchy and scratching me. A belt fit snug against my stomach. Some more purple fur puffed out the neckline and tickled my cheek. The sleeves went down mid-arm. It stopped by my ankles. I spit out fur from my mouth and unlock the dressing room door. Della gives me one look and shakes her head.

"That one's a no," she says.

Closing the door I hurriedly take it off. I sigh when it comes free from my body. I put on the next one. I look...decent. The dress touched the ground and was completely black. It had spaghetti straps that kind of dug into my shoulders. Lines of sparkles rose up from the bottom so that it looked like they were climbing the dress. I open the door and let Della see me. She smiles when she sees me and clasp her hands.

"That one is so cute. Can you give a little twirl?" I oblige and spin around.

The dress fans out. It surprises me when the fabric starts to change color. Red replaces the black. I stop spinning and the red fades away. I look up at Della.

"What just happened?"

"Looks like this is a dress that responds to movement. Every time you dance the dress will change colors. Let's definitely keep that one in mind."

I nod and go to try on another dress. I hang the red/black dress back on it's hanger. I try on another and the hem fell to the ground. I look at myself in the mirror and gasp, but this time not in horror. I actually look beautiful. Not cute, like a child, but beautiful, like a woman. I smile and examine my dress. Starting from the bottom the dress is black. Then it blends into navy blue, then teal, then finally aqua. Swirls of diamonds cover the bodice and it has a sweetheart neckline. I know, without trying on the others, that this was the one.

I excitedly open the door and smile when Della gasps and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Rowan. This is the one. Totally. Come on out and let me see."

I step out and twirl. When I stop I catch a teenage boy with periwinkle eyes staring at me. He blushes and goes back to looking for suits. My face flames and I look away. He looked like Dex Dizznee. I go back in and change into my normal clothes. I help Della shop for a dress and we pick a yellow one littered with sparkles that stops at the knee. We finish the errands and head back ho-. Wait. I don't think Everglen is my _home._ I mean, I'm not part of the family or anything. Home is back at the Neverseen base. Wasn't it? Everglen is not your home, I scold myself. And it never will be.

 **Not the best chapter, I admit. Love you guys and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. I hope you like this chapter and ENJOY! Sorry I didn't update earlier I had stupid math homework.**

 **Rowan's POV**

We arrive back at Everglen and I head upstairs to my room. Hanging the dress in my closet I realize something. I can't wear that dress. It's strapless and I have that injury in my shoulder. I rub my shoulder and sigh. We already bought it. I'll just have to wear a cloak or something. I head into my bathroom and strip off my clothes. I want to take a shower before the Councilors get here. I unwrap my bandage and set it on the counter. I get a towel out and start the shower. I step in and colorful streams of water streamed down the front of my body. The warm water relaxes my muscles and I sigh in contentment. After a minute of standing there I carefully turn around. I scrub the dried blood off my shoulder with my hand. When the water this the hole from the knife I hiss and step away. The stinging in my burns return and I curse. I quickly wash my hair and shut off the shower.

I grab my towel and dry off. I put my hair in a four-piece side braid and wrap the towel around myself. I put on my bandage. I cover the window with the black drapes and get dressed. I head back into the bathroom and take a look at myself. I put on black leggings and a white tunic with a brown braided belt. I snatch my dagger from my dirty combat boots and slip it in a hidden pocket in my leggings. Without putting on my boots I walk downstairs, dreading the meeting with the Councilors.

 **VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**

Jake and Thom arrive first. When I see Thom walking and completely healthy I run and tackle him in a hug. He stumbles and laughs, wrapping his arms around me. **(Just so you peeps know, it was a total brotherly hug. Thom's like a brother to Rowan.)**

"Good to see you too," he laughs.

I finally let go of him and stare into his royal blue eyes.

"Your okay? Your head doesn't hurt or anything? No headaches?" I ask him.

"Totally fine," he answers.

I grin and step _away._ I step in front of Jake and hesitantly give him a hug.

"How're you doing?" I search for any cuts Elwin could have missed but his skin looked cut-free.

"Good. You? What about your shoulder?" Jake asks me.

I look away when Thom asks, "What's wrong with her shoulder?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Come sit down." I glance at Della when we pass her on the way to the couch. She gives me a questioning look but I shake my head. I sit in the middle of Jake and Thom. I fiddle with my thumbs and my stomach cramps from nervousness. Gosh, I feel like I'm going to puke. Suddenly the door opens and I snap my head up. I relax when it was Alden. He strides in and kisses Della on the cheek. Turning to me he asks, "You ready?"

No. But I nod my head anyway. Jake grabs my hand but I slip it out. Out of the corner of my eye I see him frown and glance at me. I place my hand under my thigh.

"I know that it's against Della's wishes, but I decided Fitz and Biana should be here," Alden tells us.

He holds up his hand when Della starts to argue. "Let me tell you why. Fitz is just as much apart of it then Rowan is. He actually _went_ to one of their hideouts. If Fitz tells us where it is we could-" he stops when he glances at my scowl and glare. Alden clears his throat. "Anyway, I think he needs to be here. Biana too."

As if on cue both Fitz and Biana walk in. I glance at the time and see that's school is about halfway done. Fitz immediately takes off his cape, folds it and puts it in his satchel. He throws his satchel onto the counter, earning a look from Della. He falls into a seat opposite me and smiles. I blush and look down at my bare feet. I see Jake glare at Fitz and I nudge him. Biana goes and sits in a chair next to Fitz and her face has a bored expression.

I have no idea why Biana is still mad at me. Like, get over it, Princess. I'm here and you can do nothing about it. That girl is on my last nerve. She glares at me and I shoot her one right back. I know I should be getting to know her and stuff but..no, I am SO not doing that. I don't want to be friends with a snob like her. **(That will change later in the story.)**

The Councilors arrive and Alden opens the gates for them. I clutch Thom's hand like it's the only think keeping me here. The first Councilor walks through the door. She has soft, blonde curls that frame her face and rosy cheeks. Oralie, I remember. Next walked in a man with a cold gaze, pointed ears, and dark hair. Bronte. I smile a little when I remember he was my Dad's favorite. Or as close to favorite as a Neverseen agent can get. And last came Councilor Emery. He glances at me but quickly looks away when I meet his eyes. He clears his throat.

"Are we going to have the meeting in here or in your office? And is your son going to attend?" Councilor Emery asks.

"In my office is fine," Alden answers.

He leads the way up the stairs. The Councilors follow and I slowly stand. Jake, Fitz, and Thom do the same. Della puts a hand on Biana's arm when she tries to follow. She scowls and huffs, crossing her arms. I start up the stairs behind the Councilors. Fitz follows closely behind. Thom and Jake go side by side. We reach Alden's office and I take a deep breath. Making sure Fitz, Thom, and Jake were behind me we walk inside.

 **Well not my best. These last couple chapters are so not good. But...I try. I will try to update Captive tomorrow. I want to know what happens. Sounds weird, since I'm the one writing it. Anyway, love you guys and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ummmmmm...so I might update Captive but, IDK. I was SUPPOSED to update 2 days ago but then I got grounded. Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this and ENJOY! Ok, the most embarrassing thing happened a couple days ago. Ok so my friends and I were talking about how cute this guy was, who was sitting behind me. And we were SUPPOSED to be doing our math but I was like, nah, man. Let's talk. So we were talking and the guy kept coming over to our table. He kept asking us what we were talking about and WE kept saying "Nothing." So the teacher finally came and the guy said to her, "Mrs. (I'm going to leave out her name)! Those girls keep talking about me!"**

 **And I was like, "Oh crap. We're dead." But no...do you know what she said? She said, "You know, if they were talking about you, that means they like you." And I was soooooo done. All of our faces were beet red and we were crying from giggling and horror. Like, you did NOT just say that. So yeah. That's the time I almost died from embarrassment and horror. Sorry this is long. I just felt like I should tell you guys.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I enter Alden's office and feel my mouth fall open. One wall was an aquarium. Fish's scales glinted in the dying light coming through the windows. I trained my eyes on a black colored fish swimming the opposite way than all the other fish. I feel just like him. Being different. Swimming away from all my problems and the things I've seen. The black fish finally gave up and started swimming the other way. An ache gripped my heart and wouldn't let go. The fish gave up being different. Failed going one way so he switched back to the easier path. I don't know how a _fish_ made me feel such a deep sadness. But he did. And now it wouldn't go away.

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped out of my thoughts. With a pang of embarrassment I realize that I was staring at that fish so long, I didn't notice the others sat down. I sheepishly look at the ground and nod a thank you when Alden pulled up an extra chair for me. I sit down beside Fitz and keep my eyes to Alden. The Councilors sit down at chairs beside Alden's. Emery clears his throat and folds his hands on the table. I stare at them, memorizing every crease.

"So, Rowan, is it?" he starts out.

I reluctantly look up into his face and nod. He smiles.

"So how did you come to be with the Vackers?"

"Umm...well...we went...home and-" Emery interrupts me.

"Where is home, exactly?"

I get the feeling he already knows where 'home' is. But I answer his question anyway.

"At the Neverseen base."

None of them seemed surprised. But, I did. I still think of that awful place as home? Yes, Dad, Mom, and Kayla were still there. They are my family. Well, Kayla _feels_ like family. Bronte face transforms into a scowl.

"What?" I ask him, a little angry.

He startles and glares at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You looked disgusted. Is there a _problem_?" I answer.

"Yes, there is. You are an enemy. And you should be exiled right this second. In fact, I don't know why you aren't in a cell already," Bronte retorts.

"Bronte!" Oralie gasps.

"What?" he snaps. "All I did was state the obvious."

I feel my face harden and right then and there, I knew I wasn't going to give them the answers they want. Exile me, see if I care. I was trained for this. I wanted to smirk but I fought the urge to.

"Enough," Emery scolds. Turning to face me he gives an obviously fake smile.

"Anyway, Rowan, I have some more questions for you. Oralie, if you can move to sit by Miss Rowan."

Fitz hesitantly stands up when Oralie comes to his chair.

"Thank you," she says to him.

"Now, Rowan. Councilor Oralie here is an Empath. She knows when people are lying. So, we would greatly appreciate if you would answer all these questions honestly," Emery informs me.

I make no move to acknowledge Oralie gently grabbing my hand. Her hands are soft and warm and she kind of reminds me of Mom. I try to shove down the lump that formed in my throat, but I fail. Oralie feels my shift of emotions and squeezes my hand. I quickly try to mask my sadness with anger. Oralie softly gasps. I allow myself a small smirk. Well, Oralie, this now sixteen year-old has a lot of pent up anger. I feel like I should have a sign. _'Beware! Teenage girl with a lot of anger! Approach at your own risk!'_

"Ok, question number one," Emery starts.

I immediately feel myself tense. He sounds just like Mr. Interrogator. My heart speeds up and pounds against my ribcage. Ignoring my earlier anger it's now replaced with fear. I try to shield my intensely growing fear from Oralie by ripping my hand out of her grasp. I wasn't fast enough. Oralie shrieks and bolts up from her chair. Everyone startles and Bronte and Emery stand. I sit there shaking, gripping the chairs armrest. Memories of the fear, pain, and anger swirl around my brain. Bronte turns away from a panting Oralie and stalks towards me. He grabs my forearms and leans in, his breath hot on my face.

"What did you do?"

His grip tightens when I don't answer.

"Answer me!" He yells.

"Bronte-" I cut Alden off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whisper.

Even though I try not to, I start to cry. Not like a couple tears. Like, full out sobbing. A surprised Bronte lets go and steps away. I stand and sprint out the door, trying to escape the fear and pain in my head. I hear the others yell and start to follow. I rush past a startled Della and Biana and right out the door. I try to wipe the quickly flowing tears, but I'm unsuccessful. I stumble into the woods behind Everglen. I collapse under a tree and bury my head into my arms. I want to claw the horrid memories out of my head. But it's impossible to forget the way the branding iron felt. The way Dad's face blistered from Mr. Interrogator's fire. Jake's bare chest covered in bruises and gashes.

I hear a twig snap and look up to find Jake standing there. I can tell he knew what happened. That the pain of our time at home was too overwhelming. I scramble up and rush to him. He wraps his strong arms around me and I cry into his chest. My chest heaves and I start to shake.

"It's okay. Rowan, it's okay, he can't hurt us anymore. We're safe," he soothes.

Nobody will know the pain Jake and I felt. The fear of being caught. Being a prisoner in your own home. I know I don't like Jake like that, but just him being here comforted me. Both of us didn't see Fitz watching us with a pained expression. Or see him stalk away angrily. All we noticed was that our presence calmed the memories surging in our minds.

 **HHEEEYYYYYY! I hoped you like this chapter! Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Oh and review if you want Jake/Rowan or Fitz/Rowan**


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So thanks pen. edge for liking my short story. It was...really kind of funny, now that I think about it...Anyway I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

Jake and I walk back to Everglen. Jake tries to grab my hand but I slip it into my pocket. I accidentally step onto a stick and yelp. Stupid bare feet. Jake steadies me by wrapping an arm around my waist. I tense. How can he not see that I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT? I mean, he has a freaking girlfriend! I sigh and stop walking.

"What is it?" Jake asks me.

"You," I answer.

Jake's confused expression urged me to continue.

"Jake, I-I'm sorry if I was leading you on. I just, don't like you like that," I finish weakly.

I twist my fingers and don't look at him. When I was only answered by silence, I finally give in and glance at him. His face first twists into sadness then anger.

"I knew you liked him," he spat.

He stomps away from me and into the woods.

"Jak-where are you going?!" I exclaim.

"Away from you."

"What?"

"I hate you, Rowan Jensen, I always did." Jake turns towards me and his faces morphs into Mr. Interrogator **(I'm getting tired writing 'Mr. Interrogator, so imma just going to call him Mr. In).** He laughs and the sound bounces off the trees around me. Mr. In's hand blazes into balefire and he throws it at me. My feet sink into the ground. I struggle but my feet stay stuck. I look up to see the fireball blazing towards my face. I throw up my hands and cover my face. I feel the heat of the fire. But just before it hit me, the image disappeared into darkness.

"Rowan." I moan. When I tried to move, the ground made a crunching sound beneath me.

"Rowan," I hear a male voice whisper again.

"Shut up and go away," I mutter.

Even though I'm relieved that the nightmare was over, I still don't want to open my eyes to the cruel, cruel world.

"Rowan, you have to wake up. It's, like, midnight."

Hearing that my eyes snap open. Jake is leaning over me, his indigo eyes shining against the starry sky.

"What?" I whisper. "And can you move? Seriously, personal space."

He moves away and I rise into a sitting position. That's when I realize I was laying on a bed of leaves.

"What happened?"

"I guess with the Councilors coming over and you getting stabbed and all...You were a little overwhelmed. So when we were...ah...hugging...you kinda just collapsed against me and fell asleep," Jake quietly explained to me.

Well that's embarrassing. I blush and stand. I stumble when sharp needles stab the inside of my foot.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks me.

"My foot's asleep," I grumble, wincing when I set it down again.

We make our way back to Everglen. I'm not that excited to see everybody. Yeah, they'll be asleep but still. What I did, running out of there, _crying_ , that's pretty embarrassing. I sigh and run my hands down my face. And that's when I remember what's happening tomorrow. The Fall Ball. I groan and curse under my breath.

"What? Are you hurt?" Jake's concern only makes me more disgusted.

"No, Jake, I'm not hurt. I just have that stupid Ball tomorrow night," I complain. "I don't even want to go. I was just being nice to Della, since I'm staying with her."

Jake throws his head back and laughs. I stop walking and stare at him. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, you _always_ hated wearing dresses and being fancied up when we were younger. And I see nothing has changed."

I roll my eyes and start walking again. "Whatever."

 **Fitz's POV**

I stare at the chandelier hanging a couple yards above me. I keep replaying the scene in my head. Jake embracing Rowan. Jake giving me a smug look when he saw me staring. Jake running after Rowan. Jake, Jake, Jake. It's _all_ about Jake. What does she see in him, anyway? And where are they? I fix my gaze on the suit I'm wearing for the Ball tomorrow. Mom said Rowan will be going too, but, she's not even here. I silently get out of bed, trying to avoid the creaky wooden boards. I open the door and wince when it squeaks. Trying to be quiet I creep down the hallway, making my way to Rowan's room.

I turn the golden doorknob and open it a crack. Peering inside I find the bed empty, like the last time I checked. I told the Councilors, Thom, and everyone else that Jake was calming Rowan down. After a while of waiting and wondering where they were, the Councilors finally left, promising that they will be back after the Ball in a couple days. I sigh and close the door. I turn around and nearly wet myself when I see Biana standing there.

"The heck, Biana? Give me a heart attack why don't you?!" I whisper-yell at her.

She smirks and tilts her head, her dark hair falling over one shoulder.

"What are you doing looking into Rowan's room?" She said the brunette's name like it was a disease.

Avoiding her question I ask one of my own. "Why do you hate her so much? She's nice, prett-er-I mean-she's nice," I finish, embarrassed.

My little sister sighs and rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You're too much in love with her."

She starts to walk back to her room but I grab onto her arm.

"I am NOT in love with her," I lie, "And I WOULD understand. Just tell me."

Biana looks at me, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But in my room, I don't want Mom and Dad to wake up."

I nod and follow her to her room. **(Again. I'm too lazy to see if Sophie went into Biana's room. So I will just not describe her room.)** Biana goes and sits on her bed while I sit on her swivel desk chair. Biana's wearing a white nightgown. How do girls wear dresses to bed? I will NEVER understand why. Like, why not wear pants, or shorts, like a normal person?

"Do you want me to tell you?" Biana asks me.

"That's why I came here," I answer.

Biana sticks her tongue out at me. "Ok smart Aleck, here's why. I don't like Rowan because she just...came in here, practically demanding us to take her in. And the way she always has her hair in-in a fancy braid and her oversized sweaters. Gah, she annoys me soooo much. Oh, and not to mention she's a _Neverseen agent._ She's part of the group who tortured Sophie and Dex." Her voice hitched at her boyfriend's name.

"S-she's evil," Biana finishes.

Anger flares in my chest on her last words.

"You don't know that. You don't know anything." Ok that was kind of harsh. But, really she doesn't. Rowan is pretty, kind, sarcastic, funny. The list goes on. Why can't Biana see that Rowan is just another normal girl, wishing to be a part of something...better than what she used to have? I stand up and was about to walkout when I hear a thud. Biana springs up and grabs onto my arm.

"What was that?" she whispers.

I shake my head and put a finger to my lips, indicating her to be quiet. Again I find myself creeping down the hallway, but instead of being myself, Biana's at my side. And we are certainly not checking to see if Rowan and Jake are back. We're seeing if there is an intruder. I don't know how they would get past the gates, though. They absorb all the light so you couldn't light leap directly in. Biana's nails dig into the sensitive skin on my forearm. I shake her hand off. We tiptoe down the stairs but stop when we here whispering.

"Seriously? Do you _have_ to be so darn broad?" we hear.

"Shush up, Rowan. This window is so small, I bet an imp couldn't climb through here," someone answers.

"Whatever floats your boat, Jake, whatever floats. Your. Boat."

I can feel Biana physically relax beside me when we here that. And I guess I did too, because right then I knew Rowan was safe.

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm busy with school, friends, and reading. AAANNNNNDDDD Neverseen comes out in 3 months! YESSSS! Anway, I hoped you like this chapter! Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Fancy Agents

**HEYYYYYOOOO! I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY! OK, so I have the habit of biting my nails and I recently stopped doing it, so my nails were super long (and gorgeous, I might add). So I clipped them last night with these huge toenail clippers and now...they're _really_ short. Not really, really, short, but...shorter than they were before. AND THEY UGLY! well, according to my mom there fine but...whatever, they're cute.**

 **Rowan's POV**

I turn from a struggling Jake to find two figures standing in front of me. I shriek and lash out, missing one of them. I back up next to Jake, who (finally) pulled himself out of the window. He comes and takes a protective stance in front of me, forcing me to peek around him.

"Rowan, it's us, Biana and Fitz," we hear a female voice whisper.

I come out from behind Jake and create a flame in my palm without thinking. Biana gasps and backs into a table.

"Your-your a Pyrokinetic," she splutters.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I didn't know," I answer, sarcasm dripping off my words.

The fire made Fitz and Biana's features look ghostly. Biana turns to Fitz with a questioning and slightly hurt expression.

"You knew about this?" Her face takes on an angry look when Fitz turns away without answering.

"Fine. If your girlfriend is going to keep telling you secrets and showing you things, than fine, go ahead. See if I care." Biana storms up into the hallway, the darkness making her disappear.

Ignoring Biana's outburst Fitz asks, "How did you get in here? Did you open the gates?"

I glance at Jake. I clear my throat. "Well, not exactly. You see we-"

"What's going on here?" A male voice says.

With a startled jump I cover the dancing flame with my other hand, not completely smothering it.

"Dad! Uh, what are you doing up?" Fitz asks nervously.

I move to cover the open window, the cool night breeze chilling my skin. I glance up at Alden, who was just finishing with coming down the stairs.

"I could ask the same of you," he answers. I try to close the window but my efforts were in vain. The window was stuck. I continue to struggle with it while Jake started to talk.

"Well, Rowan and I just came here and...we got lost in the woods so..yeah. Here we are," Jake stammers.

Note to self: remind me to teach Jake how to lie.

"I see. Well, Jake I think it best you, Rowan, and Fitz should go get rested. We'll talk about this tomorrow. And don't forget the Ball."

Wow. Alden's awesome. He let us off easy. A niggling thought tickled my mind. Maybe it was _too_ easy. I shake it off and force a smile.

"Thanks, Alden." I back away from the window and with Jake and Fitz, we hurry up the stairs.

"That was close," Jake whispers.

"Yeah. How did you guys get in here anyway? The gates absorb all the light so you cant lightleap in. So..how?" Fitz asks.

I glance at Jake and see him give a small shake of his head.

"I'll tell you later," I answer.

Fitz nods and I say goodnight to Jake. He travels back down the stairs to ask Alden if he can light leap to Havenfield, where he's staying. Fitz walks me to my room. I say thanks and was about to head in when his voice stops me.

"So you're going to the Ball tomorrow?" he asks, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, you going too?"

"Yeah. Do-do you think you can save a dance for me? I mean, I bet all the guys will want to dance at least once with you." Fitz rubs his neck nervously and I smile at his dorkiness.

"I guess. Why do you think all the boys will want to dance with me?" I cross my arms and let out a chuckle when Fitz flushes.

"W-well you're p-pretty and...yeah."

It's my turn to blush. I run my hand through my hair.

"Yeah," I echo.

After a moment of awkward silence Fitz says, "I'll see you tomorrow." He stumbles away, muttering to himself. Staring after him I gently close my door. After taking a quick shower I dress in my pajamas and climb into bed, the whole time thinking about a certain teal-eyed boy. Staring up at the ceiling I cant help but think that tomorrow is the perfect time for the Neverseen to strike. I mean, there's going to be the Councilors there, and a bunch of nobility. It's too perfect a chance. The only question, why haven't they struck earlier? My eyelids suddenly feel heavy and I close them. I fall asleep and my dreams are filled with Neverseen agents wearing fancy dresses and cloaks.

 **Not the best ending but whatever. Hope you liked this! Love you and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	24. Reflections

**Hey guys. so I don't know if I mentioned before that I'm going to start naming my chapters. I know. It's weird stating this late but...haters gonna hate. ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

I wake up to sunlight peeking through the crack where the black drapes don't quite meet. I rub my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a minute, trying to remember why today is important. I groan when I realize what's happening today. The Ball and talking to Alden. I pray he will forget about last night. I highly doubt it though. I throw off my covers and stumble out of bed. I open the door to the bathroom and walk in. I grab my hair-tie from the counter and pull my hair back in a simple side ponytail, the end hanging over my shoulder. I splash water on my face and pat it dry with a towel. After that I stare into the mirror, smiling a little when I remember Fitz and I's conversation last night.

 _'W-well you're p-pretty.'_ he said. I lean in closer to my reflection and search my face. I never considered myself pretty. Not once. I mean, yeah, my mom told me I looked cute once in a while but... never pretty. I sigh and rub my face. Jake and Fitz are so confusing. Shaking my head I get out my toothbrush and brush my teeth. I rinse my toothbrush off after a couple minutes of cleaning my teeth. I head out and shuffle through the clothes in the closet. I finally pick out black legging and a maroon oversized sweater. This time I decide to wear my combat boots. I slip my dagger out before I put on my right boot. I lace it up and place my dagger back in. After putting on the left I head out, closing my door behind me.

I stop before I descend the stairs and peek down and around the huge railing. Biana and Fitz were not down there yet, but a blonde haired elf was. She turns her head slightly and I catch a glimpse of brown. Sophie. I haven't really talked to her a lot since I got here. I get the feeling she doesn't like me either. I sigh and make my way down the stairs. Sophie turns all the way and smiles at me, and I give her one back.

"Hey," she says, offering a small wave.

" Hi." I go to sit by her. I feel her watch me as I situate myself. My shoulder is getting better so I don't have to wear a bandage anymore. I touch it and feel through my shirt the new-formed scar. I have a feeling that whatever Elwin gives me, this is one injury that will never heal.

"I hope you don't mind, Della, but I invited Dex and Keefe to come over to play basequest," Sophie says turning her attention back to Della.

"Not at all, dear. I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe Rowan can play too." Della smiles and glances at me and I force a smile back.

The last time I played basequest it was with Jake, Aimer, Kayla, and Kelsia, one of the girls who gave her life for the Neverseen. I suck in my breath when I remember her lifeless body. And the blood. So much blood. I feel my heart beat faster than the memories flashing by in my brain.

"Rowan. Rowan, you okay?" I feel someone shake my shoulder and I open my eyes to see brown ones. Concern is evident in Sophie's eyes.

I nod my head and let go of the breath I was holding.

"I'm fine." I get up off the stool and head to the front door. "I just need some fresh air."

I open the door right when Dex knocks. I barely dodge his fist.

"Woah there buddy," I say, standing upright again.

Dex blushes. "S-sorry," he stammers.

Now that I get a closer look at him, I realize he _was_ the one I caught staring at me at the store. I shake my head and squeeze past him. As I walk away I hear him ask Sophie where I was going. I smile a little and start to jog away. The memories were subsiding quicker than I though they would. I couldn't stand to think about Kelsia right now. I find a lake behind Everglen and I make my way towards it. I stop before my toes could touch the water. I stare at my reflection, perfect in the still water. I bend down and stick one finger in the water. I straighten and ignore my pounding heart. Now my reflection is broken, just like me. I smile a sad smile and back away till I was a safe distance from the crystal blue water.

I sit down on the sand and pull my knees up to my chest. Even though I try not to, my mind wanders to thoughts about Kelsia. She was one of my best friends. She always knew what I needed and always made me laugh. I remember the way her black hair was always up in a ponytail. And the way her aquamarine eyes held a glint of mischief in them. She didn't deserve to die. I close my eyes and force the tears back. I stand up and head back to the house. I didn't get very far when I heard laughing.

I stop and turn right towards the noise. I walk quietly, avoiding sticks and leaves. I reach the source of the laughing and find Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, and Sophie playing basequest. Or ending, because Biana is holding a blue flag. She catches me staring and abruptly stops giggling. The others laughter fades away and they turns toward me.

"Uh, hi." I give and awkward wave and smile.

"Hey, Rowan! I was-I mean- we were wondering where you were," Fitz announces, walking to me. The others follow him.

"Do you want to play with us? You look like you would do well." Keefe asks, winking at me. I blush and shake my head.

"I don't really play basequest. Not since-" I cut myself off before I reveal Kelsia.

"Not since what?" Keefe takes a step towards me and I lock eyes with him.

"U-uh you know, not since..."

"Not since she played with Biana and me," Fitz finishes for me.

"What?" Keefe and everyone else except Fitz looks confused.

"I'm going inside," I say quickly. I shoot Fitz a thankful look and start to walk away.

"I'll come with you." Fitz walks in step with me.

"What about our game?" Biana yells after us.

"Play without me!" Fitz shouted back.

I hear Biana huff and grumble something unintelligible. I glance back and see the brunette glaring at me with her teal eyes. I give her one back and turn around. But before I could take another step, I feel another mind enter mine. Anger suddenly courses through my veins and I whip around. Sophie has her eyes closed and she's standing behind Keefe. I stalk toward her and jerk her shoulder. She opens her eyes in surprise and looks to me.

"You have no right to read my mind. I know your supposed to be the savior of the world but you. Have. No. Right," I growl.

I don't know why I'm so angry at something so little but I just can't stop.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have and it's against the law but-"

"But you shouldn't have," I finish for her.

"Come on, Rowan. Calm down," Fitz soothes.

I feel myself relax and my thoughts slowing down. I sigh and look at Sophie. She has a little bit of fear in her eyes. I close my eyes and all I think of is I just ruined any type of friendship with Sophie Foster.

 **Mmkay. Not the best ending but whatevs. I have to go to bed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while we just got a new laptop and i'm getting used to it. Love you guys and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	25. Mind Inferno

**HEYOOOOO! Does anyone recognize that? Anyway, I found out that I have to make posters for spirit day so now I'm like...poop. I hope you like this chapter and ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

Fitz and I enter the house after an awkward silence between Sophie and me. I try to avoid Della but she swoops in in front of us.

"Rowan! Just the girl I wanted to see. Could I borrow her for a bit, honey?" Della asks Fitz.

Fitz glances at me and I give him a pleading look.

"Uh, actually we were going to go hang-out," he answers, flicking his eyes towards me again.

"Oh, ok. But I'll need her later. You know, us girls take a while to get ready for dances." Della sweeps her hair behind her ear and winks at me.

Della strides away, her body vanishing an reappearing with every step.

"Thanks, Fitz. I really didn't want to get ready for the Ball."

"I kind of understand that." Fitz shrugs and gives me a smile.

I blush and head to the living room. "What do you want to do?"

I fall into one of the soft plush chairs and cross my legs. Fitz sits down across from me and stares at his shoes. After a moment of silence I sigh.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted to Sophie." I glance at Fitz and see him run his hand through his hair.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I nod and stare at my folded hands. Without thinking I start to rub my scarred shoulder. I trace the Neverseen symbol and can't help but think what Mr. In said. _Now you'll always be part of the Neverseen!_ I shudder thinking about that twisted man. His scarred face smiling down at me, finding joy in my pain. The way he didn't care about burning my father. I know he wants something back. And I know the thing he seeks he will never find again. I had failed to realize me shaking uncontrollably until Fitz spoke up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, concern threading through his voice.

I look up and stammer a yes. I can see Fitz isn't convinced but he doesn't say anything. Just then Sophie, Keefe, Dex, and Biana walk in. I catch Sophie's eyes and she looks away. Fitz nods at me when I give him a glance. I stand up and try to stop my earlier shaking.

"Sophie can I talk to you? Privately?" I ask the blonde.

Sophie nods her head and says to the others, "I'll be right back."

She walks towards me. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about in my room?" I head upstairs and she follows me.

"What are they doing?" I hear Keefe asks behind me.

I didn't hear a reply because we reached my room. I push the door open farther and enter. I turn around and see Sophie hesitate in the doorway.

"I promise I don't bite. Well, unless I'm provoked." I smile at her and she gives me a small one back.

I sit on my bed and pat the spot next to me. Sophie finally comes and sits down next I to me. I twist my hands and jiggle my knee.

"I owe you an apology, Sophie. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, you surprised me. So I'm sorry." I force my knee to stop bouncing and still me hands.

I glance at Sophie and see her give me a genuine smile. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've never read your mind like that. But, I did see some things and I have a couple questions. Is that okay? She asks me.

I gaze at my closed door. I don't know what Sophie wants to ask me but if she saw something it's only fair if I answer her questions.

"I guess. Shoot."

Sophie bounces a little on my bed and starts.

"Why were you thinking of a room with two silver chairs when I entered?" Sophie asks first.

I suck in my breath. She just described one of the training rooms. I went in there with Aimer(who's a Telepath) and Sir Gaelin to teach me how to detect someone entering my mind.

"That was one of the training rooms back hom-at the Neverseen base, " I answer, avoiding her gaze.

Even though I wasn't looking at her I felt Sophie nod her head.

"Why was it when I went in your mind that it was hot? It was like an inferno." Sophie says.

I freeze when she says that. I feel my hands start to heat up from my nervousness. I stick them under my thighs and try to calm down. Sophie said my brain was like an inferno. And I bet it was. My rage must've activated my ability. I shake my head.

"That is a question I cannot answer." My hands were getting uncomfortably hotter and I press my thighs down harder.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks suddenly. She waves at my hands under my thighs.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything, " I answer, getting more agitated.

My palms are sweating now and I don't think it's from nervousness. I bring one hand up and blow on it. But before I do, my whole hand catches flame. I shriek and stand up, waving my hand around. Sophie screams and bolts to her feet.

"You're a Pyrokinetic!" She yells, backing towards the door.

"Wait! I got it under control!" I say.

I don't think I'm very convincing. The flames are traveling up my arm now. I hear pounding footsteps on the stairs. I look up from my blazing body part in surprise. I rush toward Sophie and the door. Someone turns the doorknob.

"Sophie? You okay?" I hear Keefe asks.

"Shut the door!" I scream at her.

Sophie doesn't move. Right when the door starts to open I ram my shoulder into it. My scarred shoulder. My almost-completely-healed shoulder zings with pain. I hear someone stumble away from the door. Leaning against the door I turn to Sophie. I manage to get most of the flames under control but some stubborn ones remain.

"Don't freak out. I have it under control," I say to her.

Sophie stares at my arm warily. The last of the flames die away and I examine my arm. There aren't any burns. But why is it still hot in here. I gaze around my room and ignore the pounding door I'm putting my weight on. I find the source of heat and gasp.

"My dress!"

Sophie turns and backs away from my blazing dress. Forgetting about the door and Keefe I run towards my dress Della laid out for the ball tonight. I rip it off the chair it's laying on and throw it to the ground. While I stomp on my dress, trying to extinguish the fire, Keefe and the others burst into my room. They take in Sophie standing by the door and me stomping on fire. Immediately Fitz comes and helps me and Keefe goes to Sophie. Dex and Biana watch from the doorway. Fitz and I stomp out the flames and lean against each other, tired.

"What happened?" Keefe asks Sophie.

Sophie glances at me and I look at her. I give a slight shake of my head. _Not now,_ I tell her silently. She gets the hint and answers, "The lamp fell over and caught the dress on fire."

"I don't see a lamp," Keefe says, looking around.

Fitz glances at me and I look at him. His eyes ask a question and I nod my head. It was me. All me. He sighs and straightens.

"How about we take the dress out to the trash. C'mon Keefe." Fitz picks up my ruined dress and walks out the door, passing Dex and Biana. Keefe glances at me on his way out. I look away. The others follow him. I sigh and sit back on my bed. Keefe is suspicious of me, I don't have a dress for the Ball and Sophie is scared of me again. This day really sucks.

 **Sorry for not posting in a while. I hope you like this. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	26. Tying Ties

**So yesterday my crush said me and my twin were part of his squad and I know that doesn't sound like a big deal but...YYYEEEESSSSS! He has sandy colored hair and always wears flat bill hats. Anyway, BE JEALOUS! kidding. Oh and thank you twinkletoestbh for liking my A/N. And he now knows my name but calls me my nickname, Bub, which is really embarrassing cause i don't like him anymore. Guys, the struggle's real.**

 **Rowan's P.O.V**

It is finally time to get ready for the Ball. Della knows about my ruined dress, and she, too, doesn't believe the story about the fallen lamp. But, she doesn't press. Della leads me to her closet.

"We're about the same size. How 'bout you go through my dresses an pick one out?" She asks me.

I nod my head. "Sure."

"Okay. So I will be in the bathroom getting ready. When you pick one out let me know of you need help putting it on." Della nods once and takes her dress into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her I hear her start to hum.

I chuckle and stride in to her walk-in closet. I gasp at what I see. Dresses, pants, shirts, tunics, and capes are hanging up on hangers. Shoes of every style you can imagine line up underneath them. I walk to where the dresses are, still gazing around. I start to look through Della's dresses, grimacing at some of her choices. I stop at one dress, and the more I look at it the more I fall in love. The bodice is strapless and black with lace on it. And the skirt is full and cream colored. I take it off the rack and hold it against me.

Not risking getting stuck in the dress and I call for Della. She comes out in her yellow dress.

"Ooh, great choice. When did I wear this? Hmm..." Della gasps. "I wore this when I got my matchmaker scroll!"

I glance down at the elegant dress. A little fancy for running an errand. But, whatever.

"Can you help me put it on?" I ask.

"Sure, honey."

Della assists me while I put on the ballgown. She buttons it up in the back.

"Do you want me to do your makeup?"

"Please?"

Della laughs and I follow her into the bathroom. She picks out brown eye shadow and gestures for me to close my eyes. She does both my eyelids with the color. Next she puts a darker brown on the back corner of my eye. After a while I finally open my eyes and look in the mirror. I gasp at what I see. After Della put on the eye shadow, she took the eyeliner and made a mild cat eye. Then she put on maroon lipstick, making my teeth look extremely white. Next she put on a little bit of blush.

"Della..." I breathe. "You did an incredible job!"

"Oh, it was nothing. And I haven't even done your hair yet." Della waves off the compliment.

She takes my hair out of it's ponytail. She runs a brush through the tangles. Next she curls it with a strange looking twisty thing. She runs a hand through my hair and arranges the curls. She flips them to the side.

"Hang on. Let me grab something." She runs out of the bathroom and into her closet.

She comes back a minute later with a diamond circlet in her hands. She comes to the front of me and places it around my head. A diamond the shape of a teardrop rest on the middle of my forehead. She takes my hair and lifts it out from under the circlet. She places my hair around the circlet, hiding it from view except for the part on my forehead. I get up from the chair I was sitting on. I kind of squeal and hug Della.

"Thank you so much, Della!"

"No problem, sweetie. My pleasure."

Biana comes in then, wearing a red, ruffled dress. Her hair was in a braided crown with ringlets framing her face.

"You look pretty, Biana," I compliment.

She gives me a (genuine?) smile. "Thanks, you too."

"Okay,girls. The men are downstairs waiting and the others are meeting us there. Now get your shoes," Della instructs.

I go into my room and grab my combat boots. No way am I wearing heels. I do the usual with my dagger and boots. After I lace them up I let go of my dress skirt. It poofs out and falls to the floor, covering my booted feet. I clunk to the door and meet Biana there.

"Look, Biana. Tonight's supposed to be fun and I really don't want to fight. So can we put our attitudes aside and be friends?" I ask her. I feel like I'm crossing the line but Biana smiles.

"Fine, Rowan. But I can't make any promises for tomorrow." Biana grins and I grin back.

We make our way down the stairs. I feel my dagger shift in my boot and I shake my foot, righting it. I step down but miss the step. I curse and pitch forward but catch myself on the railing. I step off the last step to find a laughing Fitz.

"Oh, shut up." I punch his shoulder and he stops laughing.

"You look great," he says, a blush appearing on his face.

"Thanks ,you too. But your tie is not tied right," I answer.

"What? Dang it, I thought I had it," he mumbles, starting to fix it.

"No, you still not doing it right. Here, let me." I take his his tie and start to untie it. I look up for a moment and see Fitz looking at me. I blush. I finish tying it and step back.

"There."

"Thanks, Rowan."

I turn to stand by Fitz and find Alden complimenting Della. I smile at the way she blushes like a teenager.

"Everyone ready?" Alden asks a moment later.

We all nod and head to the leapmaster.

"Atlantis!" Alden shouts. A crystal comes down and creates a beam of light. We step into it and let the light carry us away.

 **So hey. I'm supposed to be at church but my stomach is weird so i am home writing for you guys. I hoped you liked it. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	27. Dark Eyed Stranger

**So I want to** **ask** **my crush to this Halloween thing I'm having but have no idea how. Plus, I'm scared the "party" is going to be boring and he's going to think my twin and I are boring and stupid. UUGGGHHHHH WHAT DO I DOOOOO!? If you have an answer pretty please review. I have zero solutions about this. Thanks and ENJOY!**

 **And ForeverFreeFall, you are an amazing writer and you don't need to compare your writing with someone else's. We all have different styles of writing and I think your stories are great.**

 **Fitz's P.O.V**

"You sure you don't want to go?" Rowan asks again.

I nod my head and urge her forward. "Go on, it' not that scary. Plus, you've done it before."

"Yeah, well, your not the one terrified of any body of water larger than a bathtub," Rowan says, backing away.

The sea spray is making Rowan's hair frizz a little. She pushes her hair away from her pale face and rubs her hands together. I didn't know she was scared of water. I grab her hand and smile at her surprised face. A little while before Sophie said Jake wasn't feeling well and stayed behind. Rowan was obviously saddened by this and I'm glad that some other emotion is on her face rather than fear or disappointment.

"How about we go together?" I offer.

Her navy blue eyes filled with fear search my face for a moment. She finally nods. I guide her closer to the water. I feel her grip my hand harder in nervousness.

"You're fine, Rowan. Everyone else went already and are waiting for us," I assure her.

Rowan doesn't say anything.

"On the count of three. One..." I count.

Her grip tightens on my hand.

"Two..."

I feel Rowan's body tense.

"Three!"

We jump into the whirlpool. We land on the sponge and scramble off.

"See, was that so bad?" I tease, poking Rowan in the side.

She swats my hand away and giggles. "Oh, shut up."

She pulls the black cape around her shoulders. She tries to hide her scar but I see it anyway. I suck in a tiny breath and try not to stare.

"Let's go," I say, rushing to catch up with the others.

 **WMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **Rowan's P.O.V**

We walk into the huge, tall building. Musicians played music in the corner of the room. Elves danced and chatted with each other. White pillars lined the sides of the room, and a long refreshment's table hid in it's shadows. The tall ceiling made the music echo. Everything was made of crystal or white stone. Hallway led to different parts of the tower.

"Whoa," I hear Biana breathe from beside me.

"Whoa is right. Sure took you guys long enough," a male voice says.

We jump and turn to look behind us. At first I see a smirking mouth, then twinkling icy blue eyes. Keefe. Beside him is Sophie, wearing a white, simple dress. She avoids my gaze and moves a little closer to Keefe. Dex trails behind them and his face lights up when he sees Biana.

"Ready to head into the craziness?" Alden asks all of us.

"Alden, it is NOT craziness. It's a Ball."

"Right." Alden offers his arm to his wife. She takes it and they stride into the "craziness". Fitz holds out his arm to me and smiles. I blush and link my arm through his.

We walk-okay, more like push our way to the refreshment's table. I gaze at the table and there are only two things I recognize. Mallowmelt and indigoobers. All the rest were foreign to me. There was lushberry juice in a huge crystal holder.

"Want some?" Fitz gestures to the juice.

I shake my head. He slips his arm out of mine and grabs a cup. "I do." He says as he fills his glass.

Almost immediately after he finished he juice, some giggly girl swept him away and onto the dance floor. He hastily throws his glass cup to me and I scramble to catch it. Before I do though, a much larger hand catches it.

"Here, pretty lady," a deep voice rumbles.

I look up to find a huge man lumbering over me. I stand up straight and offer a smile. Now that I'm (a little) closer to his face, I realize that he's not a man, but only a boy. Maybe a little older than me, with dark blue, almost black eyes, wearing a fancy suit.

"Thanks," I say, grabbing the cup he handed to me.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks, moving closer.

"Um, no thanks," I answer. I take a small step back.

"Oh, you must be joking. A beautiful girl like you has to be shown off." He takes another step closer. I prepare myself to grab my dagger.

I clutch the glass tighter. Dark Eyes leans closer and reaches for my hand. His breath smells like something from the bottom of my boot. He grasps my wrist tightly and pulls me towards the door, not the dance floor. I bend down and whip my dagger out. With some straining I throw him up against a pillar, my knife pressed to his throat.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," I growl.

Dark Eyes smirks, leans in, and whispers, "I like a girl that can fight."

Footsteps approach from behind us. With one motion, I shove him harder against the pillar and slip my dagger back into my boot.

"Rowan?" I hear from behind me. I turn my head just slightly and see Dex standing there. I sigh in relief and gab his hand. Shoving the glass back into Dark Eyes's hands, I drag Dex away from the creep.

"You got there just in time," I say.

Before Dex can answer we get swept onto the dance floor. We take a dancing position and start doing the box-step. Surprisingly, Dex wasn't a bad dancer.

"Where'd Biana go?" I ask him, looking into the crowd.

"Some guy took her away. Speaking of guys, who was Mr. Giant?" Dex answers.

"I don't know. He was a creep though."

After a while of dancing we get pushed out to the other end of the dance floor. We popped out by the musicians. It seemed like everyone Dex and I knew weren't here anymore. I knew they were, but they got lost in the amount of people here. Dex excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he left someone else took his spot.

"Hey," Fitz says, slightly panting.

"What happened to your dance partner?" I tease, pretending to look around. I don't fail to notice that my mood brightened when he showed up.

"She found another poor soul to dance with." Fitz answers.

We both laugh. But I abruptly stopped laughing when a girl and boy appear next to us. Their presence didn't bother me but the girl's hands did. Her nails were painted a bright pink that I recognized. Also, the boy beside her was her twin.

Kayla and Aimer were at the Ball. That can only mean one thing. The Neverseen have arrived.

 **PLOTTTT TWWWIIIISSSTT! and only 2 more weeks until NEVERSEEEEEENNNNNN! Somebody get the kool-aid the Keeper Fandom is about to throw a party! I hope you liked this and UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	28. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**HEYYYYY! So there's this guy at my school who's name is Solomon and he looks exactly like Peter Pan from the 2003 version. But anyway, that's not what i wanted to tell you, this is: There's this girl in my class who is not afraid to say who she likes to that person, so when we were outside she went up to her crush and told him that she liked him. My friend and I, being the immature middle-schoolers we are, started laughing at his shocked face and said, "Whoop! There it is!" and "It's going down for real!" Yes, i know, we were a bit...IDK mean, i guess. But the guy's face. He stood there for a moment then said, "Well...that was...weird." You should've been there guys, should've been there. This is long so I'll stop and write the chapter. ENJOY! Oh and twinkletoestbh, Izzy and I are fraternal twins. We are so different, different looks, personalities, hobbies. She's optimistic, always happy, and good. I'm sometimes a pessimist, I've got a witty sense of humor (which got me in trouble a couple times) and sometimes get in trouble. More often than Izzy, anyway.**

 **Rowan's P.O.V**

I was trained never to expose a fellow agent. Not even if tortured. So I didn't acknowledge that I noticed Kayla and Aimer. But I did notice that Thom wasn't here and Kayla had a red hair on her arm. Fitz was talking to me but I interrupted.

"Can you get me some juice, please?" I don't look at Fitz, instead I look out into the mass of people, searching for other agents.

"Uh, sure." Fitz heads into the crowd, getting jostled this way and that.

Aimer moves from beside Kayla to my other side. Kayla takes something out of her pink handbag and hands it to me. A note. It read:

 **You got away with Indigo Eyes**

 **But you can't escape this time**

 **So go with the friends you left behind**

 **Meet with us and see what you find**

 **Don't be surprised if you discover a boy**

 **That you love like a brother and tells a story**

They have Thom. I flip the note over and see the Neverseen symbol. I look up at Kayla and see her look away. But I caught the guilt in her eyes. I glance at Aimer when he grabs my arm. I don't struggle. Kayla takes my other arm and they lead me to one of the many hallways. I burn the note in my hand and it turns to ash. I pinch a little of ash and let it trail behind me. I keep doing this, trying not to draw attention to myself. I ran out of ash when we reached the middle of the hallway. Doors lined the walls, leading to who knows what.

We reach a door and Kayla lets o to open it. When she did I rubbed the ash off my fingers onto the door, so if anyone came looking they would know which door I went into. Aimer gently pushed me in and I tripped on my dress. When I righted myself, I saw Thom bound to a chair, blindfolded. His head hung limp, his chin resting on his chest. I immediately felt relief when I saw his chest rising and falling. But the relief vanished when I realized someone else was there. Someone who wasn't feeling good and stayed home. He was standing there with a fresh cloak pinned to his black shirt, his body slightly turned away from me. But I knew him.

"Jake."

 **WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **Fitz's P.O.V**

I stare at the ash. I reach out to Sophie, trying not to panic.

 _Sophie,_ I transmit, fear leaking into my mental voice.

 _Fitz? What's wrong?_

 _Rowan's not here and there's a trail of ash and if someone took her again Sophie I can't be-_

 _Fitz,_ Sophie transmits, interrupting me, _calm down, tell me where you are and I'll bring the others to look for her. Okay?_

 _Okay. I'm by the musicians._

 _We'll be there shortly,_ Sophie says.

I sip the juice meant for Rowan nervously. I finish it and set the cup on the raised area for the musicians. The first person I see are Sophie and Keefe, holding hands, of course. Biana and Dex behind them. They are not holding hands. I'm not surprised though, Dex is kind of awkward. Biana gasp at the sight of the ash.

"What happened?" she asks, walking up next to me.

"I-I don't know," I answer, mentally slapping myself for sounding scared.

"We should tell Alden," Sophie says, looking for him.

We agree and Dex and Biana go to find Dad. I run my hand through my hair, staring at the ash. What did Rowan burn? I try to remember what made her suddenly stop laughing. I rub my forehead and ignore Sophie asking me id I was okay. I got it. Two elves, a girl and boy, walked up and stood next to us. The girl had a really fancy pink ballgown on. The boy was just wearing a suit and cape. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Biana and Dex arrive with Mom and Dad.

Dad comes next to me and squeezes my forearm.

"We'll find her," he assures me.

I sure hope so.

 **WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **Rowan's P.O.V**

Jake turns around and smiles.

"Rowan!" He claps his hands together once. "So happy you joined us."

"You traitor!" I yell, lunging towards him.

Aimer holds me back. I clench my hands into fists, my nails creating crescents into my palms.

"No, no, no. I am not the traitor. You are," Jake answers. He walks towards me. Aimer's grip tightens on my arms, feeling my anger.

"You see, Row. I'm not the one who is falling in love with the enemy. I'm not the one who took the enemy to our base." Jake steps closer and I jerk in Aimer's arms, wanting to hit the boy who kissed me, held my hand through the pain of a banding iron, teleported me to safety.

"If your not a traitor than why did you get tortured too?" I asks, leaning away from Jake's smirking face.

"Oh, I didn't. No, makeup, elixirs, that type of stuff took care of that." Jake leans in and tilts my head towards him. "I took care of it."

I twist my head out of his grasp and look to Thom. I don't care what happens to me, but I would stop at nothing to keep anyone from hurting Thom.

 **i don't know about that ending. But dat plot twists dow. Anyway, Shannon Messenger emailed me today and I'm just sooooooo happy right now. Thanks for reading and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	29. Fire In Your Eyes

**Howdy, neighbor!...Where did THAT come from? Anyway, A COUPLE DAYS TILL NEVERSEEN! FREAKING HOPPING JELLYBEANS I AM SOOO EXCITED! Can you tell? Heh, heh. Anyway, I will be posting the first chapter of a new story soon so be on the lookout for that. ENJOY!**

 **Update: I GOT NEVERSEEN! HOLY CRAP BALLS, I AM SOOO ECSTATIC I THINK I MIGHT PASS OUT!**

 **Update #2: I finished. i freaking finished. Another year to wait. Why. Why. I know i am not putting any question marks at the end of my questions. #REBEL. i need help.**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

I shift my hands in there binds, trying to find a position that makes the rope not cut into my wrists. My tied feet feel like tiny needles were stabbing the inside of my foot. I glare at Jake, making my hatred more obvious. Thom starts to stir next to me, groaning in his unconscious state. Both of us were tied to rings attached to the wall. Jake shuffles around, squirting liquid out of syringes, sharpening knives. He obviously has a lot of time. I keep trying to burn the rope off but Jake must have put something on the rope to make it fireproof. Jake gagged me after several witty, mean remarks, so I couldn't ask him what he was doing.

Jake walks toward me, smirking. If looks could kill, Jake would be dead on the floor by now. Thom mutters something, making me glance at him. Aimer and Kayla left, taking their guilty glances with them, so I was the only one here to keep a Thom away from harm.

"So..enjoying the dance?" Jake casually stands over me, smiling.

I just glare.

"Oh right. You can't talk." Jake reaches toward me and I jerk back.

"Do you want this thing off or not?" He hisses.

I allow him to take my gag off. When he does I answer his question.

"No, cause you showed up," I answer, anger oozing off my words.

Jake puts a hand over his heart. "That hurt, Row."

"Good, I spat.

"Good," he mimics in an awful imitation of my raspy voice.

"How did you even get here without anybody seeing you?" I ask after a moment of angry silence.

"I teleported."

"You can teleport?" a raw voice asked.

Both of us turn to see Thom staring at Jake. I gasp now that I finally see his face. It was swollen, blue, purple, and red. I don't think Thom used makeup for that. Jake smiles his now creepy, slimy smile.

"You woke up, finally. I was wandering if I accidentally gave you to much sedative." Jake says, avoiding Thom's question. He grins and taps a bottle filled halfway with blue liquid he retrieved from his pocket.

Thom's face turns red and shouts a bunch of words at Jake that I could never repeat. Jake takes it in silence, not seeming fazed. I wish he at least felt guilty for hurting Thom. And me.

 **...**

 **Fitz's P.O.V.**

We follow the trail of ash. Sophie and I in front, then Mom and Dad, then Biana, Dex and Keefe keeping watch at the beginning of the hallway.

"You sure she started to get agitated when that couple arrived?" Sophie asks for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I nod, keeping my eyes on the trail. Abruptly, it ends. I rip my hands through my hair, turning to Sophie.

"Can you track her thoughts?" I ask. Mom comes and puts a reassuring hand on my arm.

"I can try," Sophie says, closing her eyes.

The rest of us wait impatiently, watching Sophie. I hear footsteps coming towards is and I turn to the sound. Keefe and the others come running up to us, careful to avoid the ashes.

"What are you doing?" Dad asks.

"No one was coming so we decide to help you guys," Biana answers.

Dad sighs and was about to answer when Sophie's eyes snapped open. "This way."

 **...**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

Thom stops his cursing and pants heavily. I have the urge to grab his hand, but I couldn't. Jake walks away from us, stopping in front of a metal dish. When he moved it, a clanging sound rang out. Even though I couldn't see him, I swear I could feel him smile.

"He's awake," an awfully familiar voice says.

I turn my head and find Mr. In walking towards us. I feel my eyes widen and I scoot closer to Thom.

"Well hello again, Rowan. I am so happy you got our note." Mr. In stops in front Thom.

"And hello to you, Mr. Llarm. You have a little something right...there." Mr. In brushes his hand against Thom's swollen face, making him gasp in pain.

Mr. In laughs and stands back up. I feel my body shake from anger as I follow Mr. In with my eyes. He crouches in front of me, his pale eyes glinting. I feel his hot breath on my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper, never taking my eyes off his face.

"Why does anyone do anything?" He whispers back. His face slowly twists into a smile.

He gets to his feet and looks down at me. I look away, staring at my dress that is spread out on the crystal floor. Thom nudges my foot with his own, making me look at him. He nods at my boot. I glance at my right boot, looking back at Thom with a puzzled expression. He sweeps his eyes to my boot again and nods his head. I look at it again, staring at it. A picture of my dagger fills my mind and I mentally slap myself. I am so stupid. I totally forgot about my knife. I smile at Thom to acknowledge I figured out what he was trying to say.

Before I can make a move for my dagger the door flies open. Fitz was the first one in, then Alden, Della, and Sophie. Keefe, Dex, and Biana were nowhere to be seen. I collapse against the wall. No, no, no. They can't be here. They will, no doubt, get hurt. Sophie stops short when she sees Mr. In and Jake.

"Brant?" She asks.

"Jake?" Fitz asks at the same time.

Brant. The name echoes in my head. The name of my captor and torturer. I stare at his face. But the movement of Alden whipping out a melder shifts my attention. I jerk against my binds and Fitz directs his attention to me and Thom. Brant's hand erupts in flames and I strain against my ties desperately. Sophie and Alden stand face to face with Jake and Brant. Sophie starts shaking and Alden's finger tightens on the melder's trigger. Fitz reaches me and starts untying me. Della vanishes and I hear her footsteps going towards Thom.

"You okay?" Fitz asks me, struggling with the knots.

"How could I be?" I answer.

"Fair enough." Fitz grunts as he works to untie the rope.

Brant raises the fireball. I feel the rope slacken and fall away from my wrists. I hop to my feet and run at Brant. I hear Fitz, Della, and Thom call after me but I ignore them. I tackle Brant right when he throws the fireball and Alden fires the melder. Brant and I fall to the ground and the melder blast hits Jake before he can react. The room erupts into flames and smoke. Brant pushes me off him. I grab my knife and shove him back. Brant throws another fireball at me but I catch it.

"Rowan!" I hear someone scream.

I don't answer. Instead I pray that everyone got out safe. Except maybe for Jake. I toss the ball of fire into the flames. I go to pin Brant on the floor but he hurled a goblin throwing star at me. I dodge, but barely. My lungs struggle to draw in air and I start coughing.

"Rowan!" I hear again.

I collapse to my knees, hacking. Brant stands over me.

"Give up?"

"Never," I answer.

I shakily stand and Brant lets me. He smiles, the flames distorting his features. I clutch my knife and smile.

"Do _you_ give up? I'm the one with the weapon." I say, my confidence slowly growing.

"That's where your wrong." Brant pulled a syringe out of his cloak.

Before I could react he plunges the syringe into my arm.

"That didn't do anyt-" I stop short when the room starts spinning.

I stumble and fall to my knees. I cough and black spots dance across my eyes. Brant laughs. I fall to my side and watch Brant light-leap away. I stare into the advancing flames. I close my eyes and accept the fact that the one thing I was good at, or at least kind of good at, pyrokinesis, was going to kill me.

 **Hey guys. I hoped you like this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm kind of busy. Anyway, TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	30. Blue Lights

**Hey guys! So I don't really know when the updates are going to come. The dates might be a little random. But I will try to finish this story. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Fitz's P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" I yell, the roaring of flames drowning out my question.

"She's still in there!" Sophie answers, hands on her temples.

We were standing outside the building with the rest of the people that came to the Ball. Lots of them were telling bystanders that there jeweled purse, or there diamond necklace was still in there. I pace and without thinking my plan through, started to run back into the slowly melting crystal building.

"Fitz!" Sophie and Keefe drag me back beside them.

"I have to save her." I say to them, my eyes burning from the smoke.

Their hands finally loose their death grip and I make my move. I rip my arms free and sprint toward the building. I hear them yell after me and guilt enters my head. I shove it away, thinking about how Rowan is still in there. How ironic that we are underwater, but a building is on fire. I run through the doors, flames licking the once beautiful crystal. The ballroom was also on fire, flames everywhere. The musicians abandoned their instruments, letting the flames devour them. I feel sweat bead my foerhead and run down my back. Ignoring the fire clinging to my heels, I run down the hallway Rowan was still in.

"Rowan!" I shout.

"Rowan!"

I open the ash covered door again, but the searing hot metal burned my hand. I curse and cradle my hand in the other. I knock the weakened door down with my shoulder, stumbling in.

"Rowan!" I rush in, coughing.

Melted crystal dripped from the ceiling. I try to avoid this, not wanting to go what Oralie went through in Oblivimyre. I scramble around the room, the heat rising.

"Over here!" I hear someone shout.

I rush to the voice, finding Thom sheltering Rowan's body with his own. His face and back were burned by melted crystal. I wince and run over, kneeling next to Thom.

"Take her and go," Thom instructs me.

"What about you?" I ask. I slip my hands under Rowan's body, holding her against my chest.

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

I nod once and lift Rowan up. Her head lolls back and I gently rest it on my shoulder. With one last glance at Thom, who was slowly rising to his feet, I head out. I retrace my steps, the smoke thickening. I cough and stumble. I recover and tighten my hold on Rowan. I glance down when I hear her raspy breathing. I force my legs to go faster. I look back while I run. What was Thom doing? Maybe he's following but I can't see him through the smoke. Yeah. that's it, I try to reassure myself. Melted crystal sticks to my shoes, and I find it harder to run. But I make it out, hacking. Elves surround me, including Sophie, Keefe, and the others.

"What were you thinking?! You could've died!" Biana yelled, sounding a little hysterical.

I gasp and shake my head. "Not now...Rowan."

Before I could set her on the ground, someone takes her away from me.

"Hey wh-" I was cut off by Sophie.

"We hailed Elwin. She'll be fine."

I stare at Rowan. Her cape came off, revealing her scar. Her dress, face, and hands were covered in ashes. I cough again, bending over. I feel a hand on my back, hearing Sophie call my name. My coughing becomes more violent, shaking my body. My eyes water, and tears stream down my face. I stumble and fall to the ground.

"Fitz!" I hear.

Breathe. Why is it suddenly hard to breathe? I continue to convulse, my vision slowly becomes overcome by darkness. Then everything goes black.

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

Why.

That word echoes in my head, changing voices every tenth repetition. Biana, Fitz, Della, Sophie. Keefe, Dex, Fitz, Alden. Why did I run away from home? Why did Dad slap me? Why do I still consider the Neverseen base home? Why do I love Fitz so much? Why, why, why? Before any of my questions could be answered, the darkness was penetrated with light. Blue light, to be in fact. I open my eyes to find a blue orb in front of my face and me laying in my bed at Everglen.

"Gah!" I shout. Or try to. The sound that came out of my mouth sounded raspy and strangled.

I grab my throat, hating how dry it was.

"Woah, Rowan. Calm down. Your fine." An elf with wild hair leans over me. Elwin.

I calm down and let my hands rest on my stomach. My hands touch fabric that feels familiar. My dress. Memories of what happened flood back to me, causing me to go into a panic. Where's Fitz? And Thom? My breathing quickens again.

"Rowan. Rowan you need to calm down. If you don't then I'm going to have to give you an elixir. Rowan. Relax," Elwin commands.

"Fitz," I whisper, my voice hoarse.

Is he alive? I wanted to ask. But I couldn't. My chest rises and falls faster and faster.

"Fitz?" Realization dawns on Elwin's face.

"Fitz! Get in here! Now, please!" He yells.

Footsteps pound outside the room. The door flies open, revealing a panting Fitz.

"She awake? Rowan!" He rushes over.

Immediately my breathing slows, knowing that Fitz is okay. I close my eyes for a second, catching my breath. I hear more footsteps and open my eyes. Alden and Della run into the room, visibly relaxing when they see me. My breathing has finally returned to normal but my throat still hurts. I can't help but notice how noisy my breathing is. Elwin seems to notice and frowns, concern in his eyes. He pushes up his glasses and snaps his fingers. An orb of light appears over my head again, replacing the one Elwin diminished a minute ago.

"Open you mouth, please," he instructs me. "Oh, and sit up."

I do what he says and open my mouth. He angles his light to illuminate my throat and squints. After a moment of studying he nods his head.

"Just what I though," he mutters.

He straightens and turns to Alden.

"Smoke inhalation."

"How do you know?" Della asks.

Elwin answers, "There's soot in her throat."

Alden nods. "You have an elixir?"

"Yes, but it's at my place. I'll grab it real quick and come back," Elwin tells us.

"Okay, but hurry back," Della says.

Elwin glitters away, leaving Della, Alden, Fitz and me in "my" room.

"I better go tell the others that you're awake," Della says. She heads out of the room. But not before sending a smile my way.

Alden strides over and places a hand on Fitz's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" he asks me.

"Like I inhaled a lot of smoke," I joke, my voice barely a whisper. I squint my eyes against the light of the room, feeling a headache coming on. Fitz and Alden chuckle, nearly having identical laughs.

Elwin comes back a moment later, entering the room with a Youth in a Bottle and a vial filled halfway with purple liquid. He walks over to me and hands me both bottles.

"Drink both of these. Don't be surprised if you feel sleepy afterwards, that means it's working." Elwin smiles.

I drink the purple stuff first, enjoying the sweet flavor. Then the Youth in a Bottle. I hand the glasses back to Elwin. Almost instantly I feel my eyelids droop. I try to keep them opening, wanting to see more of Fit-I mean everyone. But I couldn't resist the pull of sleep.

"We'll see you later, Rowan," I hear Alden say.

"Can't wait till your better," Fitz whispers.

I close my eyes and fall into sleep.

 **Heyyy guys. Sory=ry for not updating in a while. I have a Wattpad now! It's Equestrian_Fangirl. Go check it out! TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	31. Atlantis

**Hey guys! I know you want to go read my chapter (I hope) but first I want to thank Ferntailwarriors (Guest) for the awesome and sweet comment. Happy (late) Thanksgiving to you too! And to all my awesome readers. I can't tell you if Thom died or not, you just have to find out. *smirks Keefes's infamous smirk* All you can do is wait and see. Aaaanyyywwaaayyy, yes, Ferntailwarriors, I AM a Keefster shipper. BIG TIME. Like, one of my OTPs. It's up there with Everlark. Thanks for reviewing! ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

I'm running. The echoing of my footsteps seem to be chasing me and I run faster. I am in a dark hallway, lit by blue flames. It looked identical to the ones at the Neverseen base. I am still wearing my dress, holding the fabric off the ground. Every time I ran past the balefire, a rush of air would blow them out. I try to grab one but it disappeared, being replaced by a head. Just a head. Half of it's face was scarred. Brant. But when he opened his eyes, they were teal. They were Fitz's. I gasp and drop the head and it rolls away. It started laughing, a maniacally laugh. It sent chills crawling down my spine, making me shiver.

"Follow me, follow me, follow me, " the head repeated. It's voice was Fitz's also, and it tugged at my heart.

I run after it, panting. The fire continues to extinguish. Suddenly, the repetitive head stopped. Stopped rolling, stopped talking. I stop too, staring at the door it brought me to. I glance down at Fitz/Brant. He (them?) smile up at me and says, "Open it." Then the head burst into flames, disappearing. It left no ash just a Neverseen symbol marked on the floor. I shake my head and stare at the door. I glance behind me, only finding darkness. My heart pounds in my ears and I turn back around. I place my hand on the door and it creaks open. I push it father and lean in. What I see makes me gasp. Thom is laying on the ground, his back badly burned. Without thinking I rush in. The door slams shut behind me but in that moment I didn't care. I kneel beside Thom.

"Thom. Thom, what happened? How did you get burned?" I turn his face to me but scream and scramble back the instant I saw him. His eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were _gone_. The only thing that was left were black pits. His mouth was open, another black hole. I stand up and turn to the door, but I find it covered in flames.

"Going somewhere?" I whip around to find Thom rising. His face still stuck in the same position. He sucks in a huge breath and screams, the sound reverberating off the walls. Then Thom crawls towards me and lunges.

 **...**

I wake up gasping, shaking, and drenched in sweat. My shoulder aches and I sit up and cough. I realize that I wasn't in my ballgown anymore. Instead just shorts and a tank-top. I get out of bed, still shaking from my nightmare. My eyes adjust to the dark and I find my way to the balcony doors. I open them and the cool night rushes in. It feels good on my skin. I step out onto the balcony and walk to the railing. Flower pots holding white roses stand on either side of the door. I look away and lean against the railing. I stare out at the lake, the moon reflecting off the water. The two moonlarks swam peacefully around the lake, staying close together. I gaze at them, my mind wandering to Thom. Is he alright? Did he make it out? I wanted to ask Fitz or Biana but they were probably still sleeping.

I sigh and walk back into the bedroom. I close the door and stand there for a moment. Then I hurry to my closet, trying to avoid creaky wooden boards. I open the closet door and take out black pants, a black tunic, and my combat boots. Have to stay hidden, I think, if I want to find Thom. I slip the clothes on. I open the bedroom door and peek out. Satisfied, I creep out. I quietly close the door and turn around-to find Biana standing there. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"What the heck, Biana?!" I whisper fiercely. She smiles and her teeth shine in the dark.

"I heard you get up; and wherever you're going I want to come with." I take a good look at her and find she is also wearing dark clothes. But not without a sparkly black hat.

"Why do you want to come? Especially with me?" I asked.

Biana lifts her shoulders in a shrug. "If my brother risks his life to save a girl he just met, than I figure she's worth knowing."

Fitz risked his life for me? I glance down the hall and at his door, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. I turn back to Biana and nod my head.

"Fine. But you have to get me a sparkly hat too."

Biana smirks and tosses a hat identical to hers to me. I smile and slip it on.

"Let's go."

 **...**

"So I was planning to go back to Atlantis and the tower. I wanted to see if there was anything left," I tell Biana. We were walking to the gates of Everglen. They're like a beacon with their glowing. Biana nods but has a question on her face.

"But why go back? Did you leave something behind?" Biana soft boots padded against the stone walkway.

I hesitate before answering. "You could say that." We walk in silence for a minute until we reach the gate. I stop and wait for Biana to open it. She presses a stone on the walkway and the gates slowly open. **(I honestly don't know if they open the gates that way, I just guessed.)** We walk out and I finally speak again.

"So Fitz risked his life for me?" I twist my hands and glance at Biana. I see her smile.

"Yeah. He ran into that tower like his life depended on it. And, of course, yours too."

I feel myself flush again and chide myself for asking. Another moment of silence passed between us, but it was a comfortable one. The sky was dark and the stars were amazing. But the moon. The moon was beautiful. It shone done at us, lighting the way. I grabbed my pathfinder from my pocket and turned the facet. I offered Biana my hand and she grabbed it. We step into the light and get whisked away.

 **...**

My heart immediately pounds faster when the ocean appears. I let go of Biana's hand and step back. My breathing quickens but I force it to its normal speed. I have to find Thom.

"You want to go first?" Biana asked me.

No. But I nod anyway. I step forward and look into the whirlpool. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. How I hate doing this. I jump into the swirling water, not daring to open my eyes. In a moment I am deposited onto the sponge and I hop off. I wait for Biana and in a moment she lands in the sponge also. We set off into Atlantis, never taking our eyes off the empty space where the tower once stood. _Please Thom. Please be alive. Please be_ okay, I plead silently to him. I close my eyes for a moment, preparing myself for the possible sorrow that's to come.

 **I am _so_ sorry I haven't been updating. I know this chapter is super short and the ending sucks but I wanted to post something for you guys. I was planning on writing a couple days ago but at our school we had some plays and stuff and I was speaking in it. So thanks for being so patient. Love you and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	32. Lost Brother

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it a little longer but I'll have to see how much time I have today. ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

We were halfway to the melted tower when we heard a sound behind us. I grab Biana and dive into the darkness of a building's shadow. My heart pounds in my ears and I put a hand over my mouth, muffling my noisy breathing. What if it's the Neverseen? Have they came back, knowing I would want to look for Thom? I can't let them find us. I hear Biana try to quiet her breathing also and we wait for the source of the noise. A small something tumbles in front of the building, pushed by it's own personal wind.

Making sure there was no one there, I creep towards the object lying on the ground. Biana follows closely behind. I kneel, trying to get a good look at the thing. Even though the buildings in Atlantis glow, they're not very good for seeing this thing on the ground. I glance at Biana-who was looking over my shoulder-and create a tiny flame on my palm. Even though Biana flinched at the fire, she doesn't gasp and back away. I relax and turn towards the object, bringing the flame closer. I gasp and feel the color drain from my face. I scoop it up and stand abruptly, diminishing the fire.

"What is it?" Biana asked. Apparently she didn't see it as clearly as I did. Not trusting to keep the tremor our of my voice I show it to her.

"Oh, my gosh," she quietly gasped.

I close my fist around the Neverseen brooch and tell her, "We have to hurry."

Trying not to awake the elves living in Atlantis, Biana and I sprint to the pile of melted crystal. The Neverseen know I'm here. Do they want to take me back? I don't see why, since I obviously love Fi-everyone here. I can leave my family behind if I can gain a better one here. One that actually loves me. Our trek suddenly ended when buzzing noise met my and Biana's ears. We slow down and and hug the wall of the nearest building. We peek around the corner and my body deflates at what we saw. Gnomes were already starting to build the structure of the new tower. And they were humming. It was a low rumbling sound, and in a strange way it calms me down. But not much.

I lean against the building, my hope of finding Thom slowly vanishing. Biana looks at me, expecting a plan.

"Gnomes. How did I not think of that?" I whisper, holding my head. They could've found Thom already. We shouldn't have come here. It's hopeless.

"Maybe we can vanish and creep over there," Biana whispered back. I look up, thinking over the idea. We had to be careful, and extremely quiet, but we might be able to do it. The gnomes were humming. Maybe they won't here us. I nod. Biana grabs my hand and vanishes. I look at my hand to see if it worked. I smile. It did. I couldn't see mt hand. We leave the protection of the building, and walk over.

Biana leads me over to a section that the gnomes haven't touched yet. We decide to let go of each other's hands so we can cover more ground. I start over to the right and Biana starts on the left. I look for footprints, a piece of his shirt, anything. I'm careful not to step on crystal, as I didn't want to break it and the gnomes come to investigate. After about five minutes of searching, I find something. I call Biana over. I kneel and pick up a strip of Thom's shirt. It had blood on it. I look beyond where it fell and see footsteps. "Yes," I say quietly.

We follow the path of footprints to a little alley between two towers. They stop abruptly and I look up. And gasp.

"Thom!" I say as loudly as I dare. I rush to his crumpled form and roll him onto his back. Biana rushes forward to help but stops when we see his face.

"Oh, Thom," I sob. His face was as pale as the moon tonight, and his eyes-that once held so much laughter and stories- were dull and stared up at nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please Thom. Not you," I say, no longer whispering. No longer caring. I check his pulse, desperately trying to find one. Oh, God, please, please don't take him away yet, not today. Tears stream down my face. I no longer search for a heartbeat. I know I won't find one. I take Thom's face in my hands and sob, my whole body shaking.

"Oh, Thom. If only you would wake up and tell me a story," I whisper. I bring my forehead to his, feeling his icy skin.

"Rowan. The gnomes are coming. We have to go. They can take care of-Thom." Biana's voice hitched at the last word. But I didn't care. Let the gnomes find us. I know I wasn't being fair to Biana, she will also get caught. But another part of me said to leave it be, focus on your best friend who died. I tried not to look at his burns. I know he must have gotten it from the tower.

"Rowan." I feel Biana's hand on my shoulder, squeezing.

I ignore her and lay next to Thom. I close my eyes and think about him. How he always told his ridiculous stories. How he could make anyone laugh with his jokes. His bear hugs that made you feel safe. I shake harder when I think about it. Thom is-was like a brother to me, and I feel his loss burrowing into my heart, making me ache all over.

"Hey! What are you guys do-oh," a voice gasped. I don't bother to open my eyes or move. I know it's one of the gnomes.

"We need to go home," I hear Biana say. She didn't bother to defend why we were here, that our friend died and we found him. Footsteps come up to me.

"Miss, can you stand?" the voice asked.

No, probably not. I open my eyes and stare up into the face of a male gnome. He takes in my red, puffy eyes, my slightly askew hat. He glances at Thom but quickly looks away. He helps me stand and I lean against him. He guides me over to Biana who puts an arm around me.

"Do you know Alden Vacker? Can you contact him and tell him that his daughter and Rowan Jensen are in Atlantis and want him to come and get us?" Biana asked the gnome who helped me up.

"Yes. I will send a gnome to Quinlin and ask him for an imparter," the gnome answered.

I followed this exchange with tired eyes. I keep finding myself staring at Thom. But I tell myself that I don't want to and quickly find something else to look at.

 **...**

Alden, Fitz, and Della arrive twenty minutes later. They rush over to us. Alden, Della, and Fitz engulf Biana in a hug while I stand over next to Thom and watch. I rub my eyes, wishing I could stop the tears from flowing. I was trained to never cry over a lost agent, no matter how close you were. But I decided what I was taught at the Neverseen base wasn't important in this situation. Not when the agent who died was like a brother. Fitz came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sank into his chest and begged the tears to stay away.

Fitz slowly starts to rock back and forth and I tighten my hold on him. "It's going to be okay," he whispers. I sure hope so.

When we arrived home, Alden told me that the Councilors were coming to Everglen to talk to me. I sighed, to tired to feel worried. Fitz walks me up to my room. We stop at my door and I turn to him.

"Thanks for coming," I say, not looking at him. He doesn't answer, instead he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, Rowan."

I blush and watch him walk away. I touch my cheek, hating how a bad thing and a good think happened in one night. I walk into my bedroom and climb into my bed, not bothering changing into pajamas. I crawl under my covers and close my eyes. I fall into a dream filled with Thom, laughing and telling stories.

 **So...I hoped you liked it? It was kind of sad to write. Sorry if I made you cry but I don't think it's THAT emotional. Thanks for reading and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas! (If you celebrate it.)**


	33. Close it Off

**So I know my last chapter was a little sad, but hey, I had to write one sooner or later. And thanks for all the awesome comments I have on my stories. You don't know how much they encourage me to keep writing. So thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you guys like this chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Biana's P.O.V.**

The next morning I still couldn't get the image of Rowan laying next to Thom out of my head. Her eyes were so broken, her face stained with tears. Such a good thing I washed off her makeup while she was unconscious or it would have been all over her face, like her tears. But the thing that made my heart ache the most, was when she put her forehead to Thom's and said, _"Oh, Thom. If only you would wake up and tell me a story."_ That really pulled at my heart strings. I tried to forget it, instead focusing on my outfit. I was wearing a sparkly blue tunic and dark blue sash. I put on white leggings underneath. I put my hair in a braided french twist and made my way downstairs.

Rowan was there, slumped over her food. Her hair was down and tangled, her plain brown tunic and black leggings wrinkled. Her eyes were red and puffy and every few seconds she would sniff and wipe her nose on her sleeve. Good thing my brother wasn't down yet or Rowan would totally embarrass herself. Before I even grabbed some breakfast, I took Rowan's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What is it, Biana? Can't you see I'm trying to eat before the Councilors get here?" Rowan asked, her voice slightly nasally.

"All I see is someone who barely got ready this morning. I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast, Rowan. But we really need to rethink your outfit and...everything else. I know yesterday was hard and I still can't believe it. But one way to try to move on is to dress like you're trying to impress a boy. Let's go." I dragged Rowan up to my room. She barely put up a fight. We enter my room and I set Rowan on my bed. She sat there, hunched over on my bed. I sigh and throw open my closet.

"Come one, Rowan. We can act like we're playing dress-up. I know that sounds silly, since we're teenagers, but it'll be fun. I promise." When she doesn't answer I walk over and sit down next to her. I grab her hand and make her look at me. "Rowan. I know that yesterday was hard, and from past experiences, I know that the following days after are going to be harder. But if you don't come out of your mood, then nobody is going to want to be around you. And I know a certain someone who does, and if you keep acting like nothing in the world matters, than he's going to drift away too."

Rowan looks up at me and her navy blue eyes take up some of their usual shine. She nods and pushes her hair away for her face.

"You're right. I need to stop grieving-or, not grieve as much and start being myself again." Rowan sits up straighter and attempts a smile. It wasn't that convincing, but I let it slide. I hope this might cheer her up. I head to my closet and throw it open. Let's get started.

 **...**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

I try not to smile at Biana's efforts for cheering me up. She put me in one of her sparkly bright tunics. I shook my head at that one. She pouted but picked out another one. This one I liked, a simple grey tunic, but with an eye-catching teal sash. My leggings were black, like always, and I wore my mud-splattered combat boots. Biana didn't put me in make-up. She told me that she didn't want to "cover up my naturally pretty face". But she did do my hair. I tried to push the thought of the Councilors coming, out of my mind while she worked. But it kept wiggling back to the front.

"Do you want something to do while I work?" Biana asked me.

"Sure." I answered.

Biana paused fixing my hair and made me put my hand flat on the back of my head. "Keep it there," she told me. She jogged into her room and came back with a book. She set it in my lap and went back to my hair. I looked at the book and found that it was a book of poems. I smiled and flipped to a random page. The book landed on a poem called 'Fighting with Fear'.

I start to read.

 ** _You need to stop fighting_**

 ** _Fighting with fear_**

 ** _You can't let it break you_**

 ** _Don't let it near_**

 ** _It's a silent battle_**

 ** _You try to win_**

 ** _But now it's coming_**

 ** _Coming to an end_**

 ** _You need to stop fighting_**

 ** _Fighting with fear_**

 ** _Close it off_**

 _ **Keep it clear.**_

My heart stops for a second. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my chest started to ache. That poem struck a chord in me, making me stop functioning for a second. A tug on my hair brought me away from the book.

"Done," Biana says triumphantly.

She takes a mirror and made me stand backward. I hold the mirror up, and gaze at my hair. I grin, liking the way Biana braided my hair. It started at the left side of my head and went all the way to the right. She pinned it up, making into a crown sort of thing.

"That is so cool. Thanks," I tell her, giving her back the mirror. I'm ready to face the Councilors.

 **Wow this was super short. I know, I suck for not making it longer. But, again, I wanted to post something for you guys. I also need to do homework. But people, I recently joined the Phandom, and my obsession is seriously unhealthy. But anyway, I hoped you liked this and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	34. Questions and Decisions

**Heyyyyy guysss. I hope you like this chapter ENJOY! And I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I've just been busy with school and stuff. But I AM going to finish this story, even if the updates are random. Also, on Tuesday I'm going to a local stables and doing an evaluation ride and gahhhhh I'm sooo excited. I hope I do good. I'm just going to answer a few reviews before I start the chapter do if you want to skip this part than go ahead. But here it is:**

 **SenpaIK: I don't know yet if I'm going to write a Sox fanfic. Maybe after I finish this story and TBD (The Broken Dreamer).**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks so much! It was really fun to write.**

 **ferntailwarriors: Thanks for checking out my account! I don't really go on Wattpad a lot because of some of the things on there, but anyway, thank you for commenting.**

 **Guest: I can't tell you if they are going to kiss. And thank you for your compliment:)**

 **Update: The evaluation ride went really well! Just, if you guys wanted to know.**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

"I can't do this. I'm going to puke. What do they even want?" I ask, rubbing my knotted stomach.

"You'll be fine. You got this. Just answer their questions honestly," Fitz informed me, trying to calm me down and clearly avoiding my question.

I snort. Even though they tried to kill me, I still don't fell like I need to expose much about the Neverseen to the _Councilors._ We were standing in front of the door, waiting for the Councilors to arrive. Gosh, I hate being nervous. The feeling sucks. I start to pace, my boots clunking across the floor. What are the questions they might ask me? And why so soon after Thom? My eyes fill with tears when I think about him. Fitz mistook the reason for my tears- probably assuming it was because of the Councilors-and grabbed my hand.

"Hey. It'll be okay. They just want to ask a few questions." He squeezes my hand and doesn't let go. It reassures me a little bit, but I can't help thinking that a few questions can turn into many.

 **...**

The Councilors stride through the door, bringing a regal air with them. My stomach clenches with nerves, and I press my hand on it. Fitz glances my way but quickly looks to the Councilors again. All of them looked my way suspiciously. I was too nervous to glare. Councilor Emery steps forward and clears his throat.

"Should we discuss in your office?" he asked Alden.

Alden nods and leads the way to his office. With every step my nerves build. We reach his office and Alden and the Councilors walk in. I pause at the doorway, taking a deep breath. I shuffle in and take a seat in front of Alden's desk. The Councilors took seats next to Alden. Most of them gazed down their noses at me, which made me want to glare, but I didn't. I don't want this to get off to a bad start. I fidgeted in my seat, but try to calm down when Fitz takes a seat next to me.

Councilor Emery clears his throat and rests his folded hands in his lap. "So, Miss Rowan. I hope we won't encounter you running out of the room this time, will we?"

I blush and shake my head. Emery nods. "Good.

"To start out with, we just wanted to tell you that you must answer these questions honestly. Councilor Oralie will be holding your hand through the questioning to detect any lies. If you fib, or hold back information, then Councilor Oralie will know and there will be punishments. Minor ones, but punishments all the same. Am I making myself clear?" Emery asks.

I sit there, shocked for a minute, but finally nod I my head.

"Oralie, if you will." Emery gestures to the empty chair next to me.

Oralie stands and smooths out her dress, and walk towards me. She gently lowers herself into the chair next to me, and gives me a delicate smile.

"Let's not repeat what happened next time," she whispers to me as she takes my hand in hers.

I will my palms not to sweat as Emery prepares his questions. I could tell that him and the other Councilors were having a telepathic conversation before starting because everyone was silent and Emery was rubbing his temples. Finally Bronte slammed his hand on Alden's desk and said, "Enough. Just ask her a blasted question!"

Emery glared at Bronte and turned to me. "Okay, Miss Rowan, let's begin with a simple question. Why did you leave the Neverseen?"

This was definitely NOT a simple question. I shift in my seat and glance at Oralie. She smiles and nods her head to encourage me to go on.

"Um, I left because...my Dad hit me," I answer uncomfortably. Oralie nods her head to signal that I wasn't lying. Even though I wasn't a Telepath, I could tell that the Councilors and Alden were surprised to hear my answer. How did the guilt not shatter his mind, I don't know. And I don't think I want to. Emery nods his head and continues. "What happened last night in Atlantis. I want to hear everything, nothing left out."

My throat momentarily closes for a second as Thom's face flashes through my mind. I cover my sob with a cough and try to compose myself. Then I tell them everything. How Biana overheard me leaving. How we got to Atlantis and the gnomes. About Thom. Everything. It was hard, and I was determined not to cry in front of the Councilors. I wasn't expecting sympathy, so I was surprised when Oralie sniffed and squeezed my hand.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry," she says to me.

"Thanks." I squeeze her hand back.

Bronte was quiet up until he asked, "What in your right mind though that it was a good idea to go to Atlantis? All you got rewarded with was a dead person anyway."

Oralie gasped beside me and even Emery shook his head. "Bronte, enough. But Rowan, please answer the question, if you don't mind."

I barely heard him above the blood pounding in my ears. Bronte's words filled me with a fiery rage that made my ears and hands hot. It took me most of my energy not to set something, or someone (preferably Bronte), on fire.

I answer Bronte's question. "I wanted to know if Thom was okay. Obviously he wasn't, or he wouldn't be gone."

Bronte didn't answer, instead he glared. I glared back and fought the urge to stick out my tongue at him.

"One last question, Rowan. Will you be willing to go back to the Neverseen as a double agent? Pretend like you are going back and gain information for us," Emery said.

Immediately I shook my head."No. Even if I could, they wouldn't take me. I betrayed them and now I'm stuck with you now. They see me as an enemy, as much as they see you as an enemy. "

Emery sighed and nodded. "I expected as much. Rowan, before we leave I want to bring something a deal to our attention. We will hold a seed planting for your-friend Thom of you tell us everything you know about the Neverseen."

By this time Oralie had let go of my hand and was sitting quietly beside me, so she didn't feel my sudden suspicion. A seed planting for Thom was a great idea, but not for this bod of a price.

"Why do you want to know everything about the Neverseen?" I ask Emery.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bronte cuts in, "You tell us information about the Neverseen, then we can defeat them once and for all and never have to deal with those rebels again and keep this world in peace."

Peace. That sounded like a beautiful thing. A thing I hadn't felt since Dad hit me. If I tell them about the Neverseen, then I would endanger Kayla, Aimer, and Mom. But if I didn't, then Thom wouldn't have a planting and have a tree. Ugh what do I do?

"I'll have to get back to you on that," I finally say.

"Totally acceptable," Emery answers, "but you have two weeks until we need your answer. We can't just sit here and wait for the Neverseen to attack again."

I nod for what feels like the millionth time and the Councilors rise to leave. Alden stands to and walks them out. FItz, Biana, and I sit in Alden's office in silence. Without speaking I stand and walk out the room, lost in thought. So I didn't notice Biana quietly tell Fitz, "She's going to have to make a big decision. A decision I don't think she's ready to make."

 **So hi. It's been awhile since I've posted something and that kind of sucks. I hope you like this. Sorry for any editing mistakes I don't have time to go over it. Don't forget to R &R. Love you and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Heyyyyy people. So I was thinking, what if I wrote a one-shot about Fitz and Rowan? And when I thought about it more I was like, _Bro that's a GREAT idea!_ SO. I want you guys to vote on what you want them to do. That sounds wrong, but I mean like what activity. Here it is. VOTE MY LITTLE LOVELIES! AND POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS. Voting will end tomorrow night. And I know they're elves but since I don't really know what elves like to do for fun except play base-quest and I'm too lazy to write about physical activity SO I am going to put human things to do. Whichever gets the most votes wins and hat's what I am going to write.**

 **Do you want them to:**

 **-Ice skate**

 **-Watch Movie**

 **-Make a snow-man**

 **-Reenact "Love is an Open Door" from Frozen**

 **-Have a snowball fight**

 **-Stargaze**

 **Don't forget, voting ends tomorrow nightttttttt. BYEEEE**

 ***walks out like a boss***

 ***tries to put shades on like a boss***

 ***fails miserably and accidentally pokes herself in the eye totally un-boss-like***

 ***cries***


	36. ONE-SHOT STARGAZE

**Hey guys! So voting ended a couple nights ago and only, like, 3 of you voted. Which, come on guys, that hurts. Anyway. The winner was Staraze! So, as I promised, here is the one-shot. ENJOY!**

 _I found a note on my bed when Della, Biana, and I got back from having a girls day out. I felt a warmth spreading through my body from my chest when I read the the little slip of paper._

 _Meet at the lake outside your window at 2:15 tonight._

 _~Fitz_

 _I held in a happy shriek and danced around my room, my shopping bags I was holding thumping to the floor. I was about to show Biana when I stopped and thought, No, keep it to yourself Rowan. No one needs to know._

 _I took a deep breath and held it until my lungs almost burst. Letting the breath go in a rush, I plopped onto my bed. I lay down and let the note flutter on my chest, giddiness over taking me. A giggle erupted from me and more came to follow. I have to admit. It scared me a little bit to see myself like this._

 _A knock on my door made me sit up hastily and tuck the note under my bed sheet. Della poked her head in and I smiled._

 _"You can come in," I tell her._

 _Della nods and steps in. She looks at me expectantly and I pat the spot next to me on the bed. She smiles and comes over, blinking in and out with the steps she took._

 _When she sat next to me, her weight pushing on the bed made me lean toward her. I try to straighten myself while she began talking._

 _"I just wanted to tell you I had a fun time today with you and Biana. I hadn't had a time where I can just relax and have fun for a while."_

 _I look over at Della and finally notice the lines and dark circles under and around her eyes. I grab her hand and squeeze it. She smiles and the dark under her eyes disappears for a moment._

 _"I had fun too. I've never had a girls day before. It was nice to hang out with you guys." Giving Della's hand one last squeeze I let go._

 _Della sniffs a little and stands, making me straighten up again._

 _"Well I best be heading back downstairs, who knows what my boys are doing without me watching them." Della winks at me and walks to the door._

 _"I'll be out in a bit. I'm just going to hang out here and put what I got in my closet," I inform her._

 _Della nods and closes the door, but not before saying," Don't think I didn't see that note. And you best not be thinking I don't know who it's from."_

 _I blush and place my hand over top the lump under my covers, revealing my note's hiding spot. With the door closed I take it out, sighing in happiness. Finally, I think. I walk over to a desk by my bed and open the drawer. It was empty, only filled with a layer of dust. I blow into it and dust clouds into the air. Waving my hand around and coughing, I wait for the air to clear. It does and I look down back into the drawer. I glance at the note in my hand and a smile grows on my face._

 _I set the note inside and close the drawer. With no doubt in my mind, I was going to look at it again later. It wouldn't surprise me if I frame it or something._

* * *

 _After dinner, I went up to my room and went to take a shower. Butterflies flew in a tornado in my stomach the whole night. I could barely eat dinner. Fitz and I avoided each other the whole night, only giving each other little glances and blushing. We both sprinted to our rooms after dinner was finished. I shut off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel. I wrapped the towel around my head. Grabbing a mirror, I turned around and gazed at the scar on my shoulder._

 _The scar was now only pink, puckered skin. I traced it and sighed, setting the mirror down. I padded into my room, making sure the curtains were closed and the door was shut. Standing at my closet, I had a hard time figuring out what to wear. Clothes? Pajamas? I grabbed black leggings and a t-shirt. Slipping them on I climb into bed. I tried to fall asleep for a little bit, but every time I closed my eyes they popped right open again._

 _I tossed and turned in my bed, making my t-shirt twist around my body. I let out a sound of frustration and get up, straightening my shirt. I glanced at my clock and sighed when I saw it was only 11:45. This was going to be a long night._

 _I finally fell into a restless sleep, waking up at 1:55. I get up and tiptoe to my closet, grabbing a big cardigan and putting it on._

 _I decide against my combat boots, not wanting to wake up anyone with my clunking footsteps. Instead I slip on the soft boots that were lined up against the back closet wall. Walking to my bedroom door, I creep out, leaving the door cracked just a bit. I walk down the stairs and out the door, making my way to the lake. I almost reached the lake when I saw a silhouette standing there. I smile and pick up the pace._

 _Fitz turns around and smiles when he sees me. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. I reach him and look around, noticing the checkered blanket on the ground and a telescope. I gaze back up at Fitz and say, "This is awesome."_

 _"Thanks. I-I didn't know if you would like it. Or if you would even come tonight," Fitz answers. He leads me over to the blanket and sits down, patting the place next to him._

 _My heart pounds in my chest as I settle down next to him, sticking my hands under my legs. We sit in awkward silence until Fitz clears his throat and hands me the telescope._

 _"If you point the telescope there, you can see the birth of that star." Fitz points to a far off star and I lift the metal tool to my eye._

 _I gasp at the sight. Colors; purple, green, yellow, blue, looking like it's exploding. A star being born. I take the telescope way from my eye and hand it to Fitz._

 _"Watch," I breath._

 _He puts the telescope to his eye and a smile grows on his face. After a minute of watching he whispers, "Wow."_

 _I nod my head and watch the sky. I lay down and gaze at the sky, at all it's beautiful brilliance. Fitz sets the telescope on the ground next to him, and lays down next to me. We lay in more silence, just gazing at the sky. I feel something warm grab my hand and I glance down to see Fitz's hand in mine. He looks at me and whispers,"Is this okay?"_

 _I stare into his glowing teal eyes and blush. I nod my head. "Y-yeah, it is."_

 _I gaze into his eyes and feel him lean a little closer. I lean in too, our lips inches apart. Fitz takes my cheek in my hand and-_

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" I look down into the teal eyes of Aidan.

"Yes, honey?" I answer, drifting away from the memory and focusing on my son. I take my hands out of the soapy warm dish water and wipe them on a towel.

"Leana hit me!"

"I did not!" Leana defends, looking up from her food.

"Hey what's going on in here?" a male voice asks from the doorway. I look to see Fitz, his stubble around his chin wobbling from trying to keep in his laughter. I smile and peel Aidan away from my leg. I go over to Fitz and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," I tell him. "It seems like our Leana hit our little Aidan."

"Mom, I didn't! He's lying," Leana tells me. I wink at her to let her know I know she didn't. She smiles and resumes eating, giving a slight glare at her little brother.

"Ah, now Aidan, are you telling the truth?" Fitz asks the toddler. Fitz gazes down at his son, love in his eyes, but trying to look angry on the outside. Aidan's bottom lip trembled a bit and he looks down.

"No, I'm not," he says in a small voice. Fitz claps Aidan's small shoulder and smiles.

"Thanks for being honest, son."

Aidan's little head bobbed up and down and he scrambles away, looking for his toys. Fitz gives me a hug and heads over to Leana, asking her about her day. I stand there and watch them all. My family. I chuckle a little and shake my head. How did I come to marry Fitz Vacker? I don't know, but I'm sure glad I did. I couldn't be any more content.

 **Here it is! So in the beginning, thi was not the direction I was going to go in. I already wrote part of a different one-shot but I deleted that one and wrote this one instead. So I hope you like it! Love you and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	37. Fire in Her Eyes

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. ENJOY! So a couple weeks ago, I went to this Contra Dance with some friends and my twin, and we danced A LOT. Like, to the point where I was super thirsty. But anyway, I DANCED WITH A BOY. A BOY. This is unfamiliar territory for a fangirl, and especially me, since I have only read about it in books. And we had to do this move where he put his hand on my waist and we clasped hands and I had to put my other hand on his arm and we had to twirl and ahhhhh it was magical.**

 **And I didn't even ask him. He asked me. Because my twin went with my friend so I was alone on the side and he came up to me and asked, "Do you have a partner?" I said no then he asked me to dance. So of COURSE I said sure and yeah...gosh I bet my cheeks were red. And he wasn't bad looking either so that was a plus. I'm going to stop now cause this is getting ridiculously long. But first, Cloudjumper14, YOU ARE AMAZING. THAT COMMENT LEFT ME A MESS WITH JOY. And to answer your question, it was a one-shot that was off on its own. Haha, well now that I'm done rambling, GO READ MY CHAPTER!**

 **Rowan's P.O.V.**

I pace around my room, pondering over what the Councilors had said. Thom deserves a Wanderling tree, no doubt. But is the price too high? Sure I don't like the Neverseen much anymore, and I don't care if Jake dies cause he's a butt and a traitor, but is it the right thing? What about Aimer and Kayla? Well, they did help capture you, Rowan, my brain says. But they didn't want to. They were forced into it, my heart whispers. I grab my head and groan in frustration. I need fresh air. I walk out of my bedroom and head downstairs. Fitz and Alden were talking quietly at the counter. They stop when they see me and Alden clears his throat.

Glancing at them I say, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with," Fitz answers immediately, pushing away from the counter and rushing to my side.

I didn't really want him to come. I wanted alone time to think over my decision. But I stayed quiet. Fitz opened the door for me and I silently walked through, waiting for him to close it behind us. We started walking down one of the many paths, silence filling the space between us. I took the end of my braid in my hand, fiddling with it. I gaze at the scenery around me, staring at the beautiful trees and flowers.

"So have you made your decision?" Fitz asks me.

I sigh and shake my head. "No. But, why do I even have to make one? Thom deserves a tree. There isn't a thought in my mind that he doesn't. But there are still people that I love at the base, and risking their lives just so the Council can 'destroy' them is ridiculous!"

I take a shaky breath and rub my face. Fitz is quiet, waiting for me to take hold of my spewing anger. But I didn't get a good enough grip. The anger from the Council dumping this decision on me rises into my throat. I give a shout and blast a small fireball to the nearest bush, catching one of the corners on fire. I see Fitz startle and rush over to the shrub. Regret and guilt fills me and I run over too, both of us stomping it out.

We stared at the half blackened bush, panting from our frantic movements.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I wipe my hands on my pants and blow on them, staring forlornly at the plant.

Fitz shakes his head and starts walking again. After a minute I followed him, keeping my hands clasped.

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

I was a little upset at Rowan for almost destroying that bush. But I understand her anger at the Council. We've all felt the same thing towards them at one point or another. I kept glancing back her, and I don't fail to notice her shaking hands. I desperately wanted to hold one, to stop its shaking. But I pushed down the urge. I led Rowan to a bench that sat underneath the shade of a Pure tree. I sat down and made room for Rowan. She stared at the Pure for a second, while I gazed at her. Then she sat down.

I fidgeted with my hands and ran my hand through my hair. Rowan broke the silence.

"Do you think I should tell the Council everything I know about the Neverseen?" Her voice was quiet, uncertainty laced into her words.

I glanced at her and saw that a flame was dancing between her fingertips. I watched, transfixed with the tiny fire.

"I wish I had an answer, for you. Rowan, I honestly do. But I don't. And even if I did, it's your choice. Not mine." The flame intensifies, then dies to a small light, that eventually seeps into Rowan's fingertip.

Rowan sighs and puts her head in her hands. "But does it _have_ to be my choice? Thom deserves a tree, but I still have friends back at the base that I don't want to lose," she says, her voice muffled from her hands.

"I already lost Dad, Thom, and Jake. And it hurt. I don't want to let go of anyone else."

My heart felt for Rowan. She had so many things happen to her.

"I know how you feel," I tell her.

Rowan snorts and lifts her head out of her hands, her braid falling over her shoulder. "No you don't, Fitz. Hate to tell you, but you don't have the slightest idea."

I don't know why, but I felt the need to deny her. "I do too. I almost lost my dad and that whole time I felt the pain, the searing burn of anger. I _lost my brother_ in a way I didn't know could happen to us. Rowan, I _know_ how it feels. And when you say I don't, well that doesn't sit with me."

Rowan stares at me for a second, and I can see a fire behind her eyes. To be honest, it scared me.

"Doesn't _sit_ with you? Nothing has sat with me since the day I left the Neverseen." Rowan sat up straighter, her shoulder tense.

Now the fire I saw in Rowan's eyes are is in my chest. I met Rowan's fiery gaze with my own. "Well maybe not everything has to be about you for once. I've been skipping school to be here with you. I gave up spending time with my friends for you. I spend most of my hours with you. All that has happened lately is because of _you."_

Rowan stands up quickly and takes a step back. Her whole body radiated heat. "I don't want to talk about this. Not with you."

I get to my feet too. "You don't want to talk about it because you realize it's true."

Rowan sparks, literally sparks, and shakes her head. I let out a sound of anger and sadness. I can't believe I'm fighting with her. I move my hand to rake it through my hair. But I never made it to my head. When I raised my hand Rowan's eyes widened with fear and surprise and she flinched. I froze, my hand still in mid-air. Rowan stared at my hand, and I could see her shoulders slump in realization.

"Rowan," I whisper. "I wasn't going to hit you."

Rowan looks down and answers with an "I know."

My hand falls to my side and the anger I felt before melts away. We stand there for a moment, letting the lazy breeze cool us down. Then I step forward and wrap my arms around her. She falls into me, her skin not as blazing as before, her eyes no longer filled with fire.

"I will NEVER hit you Rowan. Not ever," I whisper into her ear.

Rowan only hugs me harder.

 **Hey guy. So it's been awhile. I hope you like this because it took a long time to write. Look out for an update on TBD, my other story. Love you and TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	38. Fluttering Heart

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter. I hope you like this one. And I now know how and when I am going to end this story so i am exciteddd. ENJOY!**

 **Rowan's POV**

Even after Fitz and I walked back inside, his words were echoing in my head. _"Well maybe not everything has to be about you."_ Why is it that everything that is happening involves me? I don't understand. We were currently in the kitchen with Alden, Della, Biana, and Fitz. Alden had told me that we needed to talk. For a moment I thought it was going to be about that night Jake and I snuck into the house through the window. But then I figured out that it wasn't. It was something much worse.

"Della and I talked about it, and we both think it will do you good if you attend Foxfire," Alden announced.

I stared at him for a second, searching his eyes to tell if he was actually joking. He wasn't.

"You've got to be kidding me. School? Now? At this time?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Well, especially at this time. With the distraction of being a prodigy and work, maybe it would help you ease your mind from...everything." Della's soothing voice kept me rooted to my seat, even though I wanted to jump up and argue. I glance over at Fitz and see him staring at his father. I do the same.

"How did you manage to get me in? Don't you have to, I don't know, be born to someone noble?" I asked.

"That part was easy. We got Sophie in in the middle of the school year and we thought we could certainly do the same for you," Alden informed me.

Biana was unexpectedly quiet about all of this. Until she turned to look pointedly at me and ask, "Rowan, are you going to take Ability Detecting if you go?"

I'm pretty sure I growled at her. She knew darn well that I already had an ability. A forbidden one at that. I thought we were friends. But right now, I hated her. Just because she comforted me and helped me through the ordeal with Thom, does not mean she isn't a witch sometimes. My thoughts were interrupted when Fitz turned to his sister, wide-eyed.

"Biana," he hissed.

She shrugged and flipped her hair innocently, still staring at me. While this was happening, Della and Alden looked back and forth between the three of us.

"Rowan," Alden said slowly, "I suspect there is something you are not telling us."

I fixed my terror-filled eyes at Fitz, hoping he would give me the courage to speak. All he did was stare back. I finally sighed and turned to the Vacker parents.

"You're right, there is something that I refrained to tell you." With that I looked up into their eyes and held up my hand.

* * *

 **Biana's POV**

It was cruel of me to say that to Rowan, I know. But I didn't want her to go to school with us. I mean, yeah we got along now-better then we did in earlier weeks. But still. I didn't want her around Sophie, Dex, Keefe, and all my other friends. Even though I tried to put it behind me, the truth still haunted my thoughts. She was still part of the Neverseen and she was still an agent. I couldn't see passed that fact even if I tried. And I have, I swear. But it's hard. Rowan sighed.

"You're right, there is something that I refrained to tell you." Rowan opened her hand and out of her palm sprouted a small, blue flame. It danced in between her fingers and traveled up and down her arm. Mom gasped and stumbled away in shock, while Dad's face turned pale and his eyes wide. Suddenly he snapped out of it and whispered, "Put it out, Rowan; you don't need to show us anymore."

When Rowan snuffled it, Dad ran a hand through is hair. He looked like he was about to collapse right there, he looked that tired.

"Well, that could possibly be a problem when you go to school. And yes, I say 'when' because you ARE going," Dad said to Rowan, who was staring down at her feet.

Rowan lifted her head and I saw her lips pressed together. Mom was still staring at Rowan's hand, which was now rubbing her scarred shoulder.

"How long have you known this about yourself, Rowan?" Mom asked, finally looking Rowan in the eye.

The question seemed to take Rowan by surprise. "How long? Mmm, since I was younger. Maybe when I was ten? Eleven?"

Fitz turned to her and said, "You manifested before me."

Rowan shrugged and smiled apologetically. "That sucks. For you."

Fitz laughed but tried to hide it with a scowl. It didn't work. Dad cleared his throat and all of our attention turned back to him.

"Della, we are going to have to have a talk with Master Leto. I don't exactly know what we are going to have to say, but we need to make sure no one knows about Rowan's ability. If someone finds out, Rowan could possibly be sent to Exillium. Or worse. Rowan, " Dad turned to the brunette. "You are starting school tomorrow. You are going to be a Level Six. Unfortunately, you will not be with Biana or Fitz as Biana is younger and Fitz is older. Understand?"

Rowan reluctantly nods and folds her arms. "But I don't have a uniform."

Mom steps up and smiles. "That's where I came in. I put in a special order, and your uniform will arrive later tonight."

I could tell Rowan tried to look happy, as she tried to smile. But it came out more of a frown. "Great!" She exclaimed. "I'm ready, then."

But I heard her say something under her breath. "Unfortunately."

* * *

Rowan's POV

That night I laid in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of what the next day will bring. I was nervous, and my stomach swirled with unease. I turned over and gazed at the closet doors, imagining my white uniform hanging up in there. Earlier, Della had come in and dropped off the clothes. It was a simple white cape, shirt, and pleated skirt.

I like pants and leggings. Skirts and dresses? Not so much. But I tried to put on a happy face for Della. I rolled over again and closed my eyes. I need to rest. After a moment of begging God for sleep, my eyes popped open again.

I swung my legs over the bed and silently stood up. I quietly open my door and tiptoe into the hall. This time there was no Biana to greet me. I walked down the hall and stopped at a familiar room. I gave the door a slight knock and put my ear up to it. Nothing. I sigh and push the door open.

It was dark, and very quiet. The only sound was of the room's inhabitant. Fitz. I walked in and cracked the door behind me. I then made my way to the bed. It was probably selfish of me to wake Fitz up just because I couldn't sleep and wanted company.

The lump in the bed stirred and smacked his lips. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I made my way to the side of the bed and gazed down at Fitz. I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face. I had the urge to lean down and kiss his forehead but I didn't. That would be weird.

I shake Fitz's shoulder and he brushes my hand away. I grin and shake his shoulder harder. "Not now, Biana. I'm trying to sleep," he mumbles, sniffling.

"I'm not Biana, ya goofball. It's Rowan." The grin is still on my face. Fitz slowly opens his eyes and squints up at me. "Rowan?"

"That's me," I whisper.

He sits up and yawns, scrunching his eyes. Somehow this makes him look more adorable. "You had another nightmare?" He scoots over and pats the spot next to him. I hop up next to him and cross my legs.

"Not exactly. It's more like I'm facing one tomorrow," I say, scratching my arm.

Fitz chuckles and shakes his head. "School isn't that bad. You make some good friends there. I met Keefe there and he's my best friend."

"Aw, the bromance." I clutch my chest and smile.

Fitz lightly punches my arm and snorts."Riiight."

I shrug and hold up my hands innocently. But my silliness fades away when the thought of tomorrow comes back to me. I twist my fingers and look down. Fitz notices my change of mood and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

I give a slight nod. "Y-yeah. I mean, I never had to worry about this before, since back at the base you were born into your classes and groups, but, what if people don't like me? Or trust me?"

Fitz sighed and surprised me by hugging me. "You don't have to worry about that, Rowan. Anyone would be lucky enough to be your friend. They just have to get to know you. You're smart, sassy, funny, beautiful. I mean, you _can_ come off a bit mean but-" at that I punched Fitz in the arm.

"I do not come off as mean," I whisper-yell.

Fitz gestured to his arm and his eyes seemed to say, _See what I mean_?

I smile and look down at my lap. "Thanks, Fitz. You really know how to make a girl feel better."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. I live with a sister."

I grin and straighten my legs. "I better get back to my room. We really should stop having these late night chats, Mr. Vacker. Other elves might start getting the wrong idea."

Fitz waved his hand as is he was dismissing my last sentence. "Let them think. Makes them feel good when they think something _scandalous_ is going on."

I had to laugh at that. I stand and Fitz walked me to the door. He bowed down deep at the waist and said, "Always a pleasure for you to grace me with your presence, Miss Rowan."

I curtsy. "The pleasure is all mine."

With that I wink at Fitz and silently walk to my room. I didn't see Fitz blush at that comment or see him watch me head back to my room. But I did hear him chuckle. And that alone made my heart flutter. Now, tomorrow doesn't seem as bad as I thought.

 **Hey people. It's been awhile, again. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I have to finish this semester of Spanish and take the exam by tomorrow which I haven't done because I'm a procrastinator. But anyway, hope you liked it. And sorry for the grammar mistakes in there. I don't have time to go through it. TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	39. Blood Stains and Revelations

**Rowan's POV**

I _hate this stupid cape,_ I think as I struggle to put it on. I fling it around my shoulders and try to pin it. Instead I accidentally prick myself with the yeti pin, creating a drop of blood to fall onto the pristine white tunic, taking away its purity. I groan and stick my finger in my mouth. I'm about to throw the aggravating cape and pin across the room when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call, my voice muffled from my finger.

I look up from the uniform and turn to the Vacker siblings, looking all perfect in their uniforms, their capes expertly pinned and swaying gently against their backs. How annoying it can be, their perfection. I plaster on a sheepish smile, my bloody finger still in my mouth. Biana chuckles as she and Fitz take in my predicament.

"Do you need help, Rowan?" Fitz asks, smiling his dazzling smile.

I nod. "That would be appreciated." Fitz steps forward but Biana stops him by holding out her arm. "Let me, brother. You could barely pin _yours_ on, much less Rowan's."

Biana strides up to me and neatly pins my cape, arranging it to fall just right in front of my shoulders. She pats my arm.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I don't know what came over me," Biana whispers, not looking at me.

I give her a small smile. "It's fine."

She nods and slips quietly back to her brother, who was staring at me. I hide my blushing cheeks by turning and grabbing the satchel off my bed. My boots were sitting next to it. Della convinced me to wear the soft boots that came with uniform, saying that when I get back I can slip my own boots back on.

I slip the satchel over my head and give Biana and Fitz a nervous smile. "There's no reason to worry, " Fitz reassured me, giving my upper arm a gentle squeeze.

Yes, there are many, _many,_ reasons to worry. Like being able to call upon a flame; or being able to kill someone with a flick and whisper to the fire. But, I kept that all to myself, masking it with a smile.

I'm not ready. I am definitely not. Not even a little.

Foxfire is huge. A courtyard sits in front of me, elves laughing and talking to each other. My gaze wanders to the glass and crystal school in front of me. I know that elves like wacky structures and this academy was no exception. It was shaped like a pyramid,and I could see that each level was a different color. Two intertwining towers stood next to it, one silver and the other gold.

"If your mouth is hanging any lower, you're going to have to pick it up off the ground," a voice says from behind me. I turn around to find Keefe hand-in-hand with Sophie.

I roll my eyes, fighting the urge to smile at his comment.

"Thanks, and I assume you'll help me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"You're on your own for that one," Keefe answered.

I laugh and I notice Sophie smile. I slowly relax and walk with the group. It's only been four days since we first met, but it feels like so much longer. I hope I can stay here.

We enter the academy and I marvel at the amount of kids here. There are so many; more than I've ever seen before.

We were all gathered in a huge gym-type room, the swish of capes add to the buzz of talking. Anticipation bursts into my chest and I hug my arms around myself, excited to be in a school environment. The sudden projection of a man on one of the crystal walls startled the kids into silence.

"Welcome to another school day, prodigies! How are you liking these daily greetings? I enjoy them!" Magnate Leto, I assumed, had extremely gelled hair that looked like a desert windstorm couldn't move it, and a very white smile. He gave off the vibe of an intimidating but loving man. Kind of like Alden. The gym gave off a loud moan in answer Magnate Leto's question.

"I hope you all have a wonderful day, and learn something new!" Magnate Leto smiled and the wall went dark again, signaling the beginning of school. I gulp when a sudden spurt of butterflies take flight in my stomach, trying to choke down the ones that flew into my throat.

"You'll do fine," Sophie whispered to me, reaching to give me a reassuring hand squeeze. But she stopped and pulled back at the last minute, probably remembering the time I almost burned down Everglen.

I nod. "I hope so."

The day flew by, whirling into a giant cluster of memories in my head. My classes were less entertaining than the ones back at the base, but they were fun. Ability Detecting was a challenge, though. We had to test if we were Hydrokinetics, ironically, and traveled to a big lake. I was too old to take the class, but since I was a 'special case' they made an exception for me. Hurrah. My frustration and fear swelled so big that I accidentally let loose some sparks. Thankfully, no one noticed, but the other prodigies did notice that whenever I got near the water, I would clam up, start to sweat, and hyperventilate. Another hurrah.

I liked lunch, because that was the only time I got to be with my friends. Fitz, Keefe, and I passed each other in the halls two times, and both times they made fun of the dime-sized blood stain on my tunic.

At the end of school, my legs were shaking out of exhaustion. Today had been both mentally and socially draining. I said hello to so many people today and had to try not to let a little fire out. It was terrible. I got even more tired when Alden showed up when Keefe, Fitz, Sophie, Biana, Dex, and I were walking through the courtyard and said,"Time for the meeting with Magnate Leto, Rowan."

I sighed and felt my stomach drop to the rocky path below my feet. "Great," I muttered. I had forgotten about it until Mr. Good News showed up. My stomach fell even lower when Alden added, "And I think your friends should sit in on it. They deserve to know this information."

"What information? Oooh, is it some dirt on Rowan's back story, because count me in!" Keefe piped up, throwing a hand into the air. Fitz and Biana stayed silent, only showing they heard when Fitz grabbed my hand.

"A meeting for what?" Sophie and Dex asked in unison.

"You'll see. But, there's no need to worry," Alden assured Sophie when she reached up to pull out an eyelash. Our group turned around and pushed through the crowd of kids on their way home. Prodigies leapt away here and there, and I startled when one disappeared right next to me. Fitz's hand gently pulled me along, throwing a small smile my way when I lagged a little too much.

Magnate Leto met us at the doors and smiled at me when we stopped in front of him.

"You must be Rowan. Lovely to finally meet you." He reached out to shake my hand and up close, I could see that his smile was slightly strained.

"Good to meet you too," I mumble, pulling my warm hand away from his. I stick them in the pockets of my tunic and clench them into fist. _Stay calm, Row._ We followed him to his office and he motioned for me to sit down in one of the plush chairs sat in front of his desk. I stood and tried not to stare at my reflection in one of the many mirrors in his office. Magnate Leto noticed my unease.

"Yes, the mirrors are-well, they are quite aggravating, aren't they," he said, seating himself in the chair behind his desk. My friends filed into the room and stood behind me, Alden and Fitz by my side.

"So, Alden informed me that we have a little problem with your abilities," Leto stated, clasping his hands. "Would you like to elaborate, Miss Jensen?"

I stared into Leto's eyes. "My ability isn't one that many people find safe."

Magnate Leto's eyebrows rise. "Is that so? Do you mind telling me what ability is it?" He asked, sitting up straighter and glancing at Alden.

I straighten as well and breathe in. "Just, don't freak out, okay?" I tell him, preparing for his reaction.

"Freak out, Miss Jensen? I've seen a lot of things in my day, I can assure you that I won't _freak out._ "

"Okay," I said under my breath. "I'm a pyrokinetic," I answer, clenching my fists tighter in my pockets. Leto doesn't do anything for a moment, just sits perfectly still in his seat. I risk a glimpse behind me and see a dumbfounded Keefe and an angry, shaking Dex. Magnate Leto's voice startles me into a forward position again. "Show me," he demanded, his voice a little hoarse.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was commanding. "O-okay." I raised a trembling hand into the air and I ask for a ball of fire into my palm. I get a nice, vibrant, orange and yellow one, and for a second I grin at my control. My grin vanished as the fireball quakes and starts to wiggle. _Not today, little man,_ I grunt and, with a lot of effort, I extinguish it. I wiped off a bit of sweat on my forehead and shake out my hand.

"Tadah," I gave a little bow and stuff my hand back in its pocket.

The room is filled with silence, until the sound of whispering breaks it. "How-what-?" I turn around to see Dex gawk at me, periwinkle eyes widened in fear. "How did we not know?" he whispered, crossing his arms to stop his shaking. I watch as Sophie put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "She was trained to hide it from other elves, Dex. She didn't want them to be scared when they were around her. She didn't want them to react the way you are right now. Correct?" Sophie gave me a fixed stare and I nodded.

"I've got it under control. Mostly," I told him, holding up my hand again. "See?"

Before I could get another fireball Magnate Leto stops me. "That won't be necessary, Rowan. I now understand why Alden brought this to my attention." I faced Magnate Leto and swallowed the butterflies.

"Your ability, Rowan, is very dangerous, and very powerful." Leto was standing now, and I noticed a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

"Are you going to send me to Exile?" I asked quietly, my heart thundering in my chest. I feel Fitz's warm in grasp mine.

"No. Not everyone with a dangerous ability is evil," he answered, shaking his head, "But I am restricting how much you use it. You may NOT use it on school premises, no matter how in control of it you are. And you can NOT endanger the lives of the other prodigies, nor your own, so do not show your fellow students. This secret does not travel outside this group. Understood?" I follow Leto's eyes to the line of friend's of people behind me, and they land on Keefe. He was unnaturally quiet through all of this, and I fear that he might not want me as a friend, anymore. Everyone nods.

"Good. Now, I apologize for ending this so abruptly, but I have other matters that need my attention. We will see how this plays out, Rowan. I trust you know your way out?" Leto asked as he pulled out a pathfinder. We nod again. Before he could twinkle again, I said, "Magnate Leto? Thank you for not freaking out."

He winks at me. "I told you that I've seen some things, Miss Jensen." With that he glitters away, taking the smell of his gel with him.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY for not updating this. There really isn't an excuse except for my laziness. I've had ZERO motivation lately, and school isn't helping the equation. Thanksgiving is tomorrow, though, but if you're reading this tomorrow than HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *throws leaf shaped confetti* I'm so excited.**

 **I swear I WILL end this story, I just pray I can do it before I'm, like, thirty. *nervous laughter***

 **I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc, mistakes in here, I don't have the time and don't really want to go over it. And yes, I know the tenses change from past to present then back to past. I'll fix that when I edit and revise and stuff. Keep a lookout for an update for The Umbra Society and The Broken Dreamer, they're coming out, hopefully, soon. Have a great Thanksgiving, my lovelies, and happy writing! TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~Author**


	40. Fiery Secrets

We were silent on the way back out to the courtyard. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I could taste the words that everyone wanted to say to me.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered as we exited Foxfire. "I should've told you guys. I should've warned you guys." A heavy feeling pressed down on my skin and shame rolled off me in waves. I had no doubt that Keefe could feel it. Heck, I don't think you needed to be an empath to know what I was feeling.

I noticed that Dex and Sophie distanced themselves from the rest of us. I watched with a heavy heart as she talked to him, hugging him and staying near him. Dex was shaking, and his fingers trembled as he twisted them in weird angles.

"It's not your fault. You can't change the fact that you have a dangerous ability," Biana said, kicking the stones set in the ground with the tip of her jeweled shoe.

"I-it's not that. I guess I'm so used t-to hiding my ability that I hadn't thought to tell you guys? I don't know," I chuckled dryly, and pinched the skin between my thumb and index finger. "You guys have done nothing but help me and all I do is reward you guys with another dark life secret. I'm so sorry, and I-I, um, I'd understand if you all want to, uh, distance yourselves from me."

The silence was deafening, and we all stood still in the courtyard, waiting for someone to break the spell. Just when I couldn't take it any longer, a sound was made. It was Dex, walking over to me.

His gaze was fixated on the ground as he took a nervous stance in front of me. He took a deep breath.

"I may be angry at you, Rowan. And I will not apologize for the way I feel. But, I guess I just want you to know, that even if I might not feel like hanging around you right now, I'll keep your secret. Even though it's dangerous and will most likely put our lives at risk." When he finished, Dex shifted his eyes to meet my own. There was no denying the fear in them, but the steely glint was unmistakable.

"Thank you," I whispered. The overwhelming urge to hug him consumed me, but I knew that that was a boundary I had no right crossing at this moment.

Dex's strawberry-blonde head jerked down in one solid nod and he went back to stand next to Sophie. I glanced around at all my other friends, wanting to gouge their reactions. Keefe was not meeting my gaze, instead he was staring off on the distance, his eyes unfocused. Biana was staring at Dex and Sophie in pity, and Fitz was searching my face with his brilliant teal orbs. But, Sophie was shooting me a small, reassuring, smile, and my heart swelled.

Yes, a life-threatening, Exile-worthy secret was just shared with them, but the way my peers reacted was better than what I was hoping for. But my grateful mood quickly plummeted when I realized that they could be exiled for knowing this and not going to the Council. I am putting the people I care for in danger, and it felt like swallowing rocks with spikes embedded in them.

••••

Weeks passed without any threat from the Neverseen, and with my secret weighing heavily on my friends. School was a bore, Keefe and Dex were still friendly, but avoided me whenever they could, Biana was being a little TOO friendly and kept offering to help with with anything and everything out of guilt for her friends' behavior, Fitz was still being annoyingly cute, and Sophie was coming over more than usual.

I wondered about the reason for the last one when I found the answer one early morning. The night before was rough, and I hadn't gotten any sleep. I'm sure some lovely, bruise-like dark circles were gracing my under-eyes, but I couldn't muster any energy to care. I was simply too exhausted.

Since it was the weekend, there was no school (thank the Lord), and it was too early for Biana to start pestering me with things to do and what she can help me with. Maybe today it'll be my hair! Or my "crusty", free-of-polish-nails.

Anyway, I was wandering the long halls of Everglen when voices caught my attention. My mood perked instantly, and my blood rushed with sudden heat. Even though I was trying to change my ways, it was hard for me to pass up on polishing my eavesdropping skills. I was getting a little rusty, I admit.

I followed the hushed conversation and crept toward a closed door. My feet made a soft shush sound as I tip-toed. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and pressed my ear to the door.

"—n't safe, and you know that. As much as I want to go after them, I can't help but feel that this is a trap. For as long as we've known the Neverseen, they've been discreet and very careful to cover their footsteps. And the one time they "accidentally" leave something behind for us to find, it's when we have one of their own living here. I haw to say, this cannot be a coincidence."

My breath caught in my throat and the sudden fire in my veins turned to ice.

"I know that, but it's too good a chance to pass up. Say it is a trap, then we know that that's what they're planning and then we can prepare for it! And since we have Rowan, she can help us with some insight on what they're like." The voice was muffled, but there was no mistaking the defiant edge to it. It belonged to Sophie.

"Don't you think Rowan has been through enough? You know that she's having a hard time after the meeting with Leto. Dex and Keefe aren't talking to her and Biana is following her around like a guilty shadow. You must not tell her of your discoveries. No mention of the note or that Sandor detected the Neverseen were at Havenfield. You must not even whisper about. If she finds out, there is no telling of what will happen," Alden answered. His usual light, loving tone held no room for argument.

The pounding of my heart was drowning out the rest of the conversation, but sadly it didn't stop my thoughts from being heard loud and clear.

The Neverseen were planning something. Something big. Alden was right, they would never let themselves be caught if they didn't have a reason. If it wasn't part of a much grander scheme that most likely involved taking down the precarious rule of the Council. And everyone who didn't follow them with down with it.

I was kept hidden in the darkest shadows, but I even knew that this world was teetering on the brink of rebellion and war. If it hasn't fallen already.

The sound of footsteps shattered my panicked thoughts, and I ran back to my room, taking great care that only my toes were hitting the ground so it made less sound.

I sprinted past Fitz's shut door, under the rainbow water arches, and into the safety of my bedroom. I closed the door and fell against it, my breath coming out in short bursts. My hair fell out of its pony and fell into my face, sticking to my suddenly sweaty forehead. My mind were reeling, and my brain was having a difficult time trying to catch one slippery thought. But one thing stuck out. I had to get that note.

If I could figure out what the Neverseen is planning, then I could stop it without hurting any of my friends. I might even be able to save some other agents that would be willing to come with me back here if I went and rescued them. My mind flashed to Kayla and Aimer, and my chest ached painfully. They needed as much saving as I did. As I still do.

I walked to the bed in a daze and sank into its softness, closing my eyes and embracing the darkness of the back of my eyelids. This morning all I could think about was what Biana was going to fix about me today, and how tired I was. Now all that exhaustion of a sleepless night slammed into me like a mastodon and chased away any wild, life-threatening plots from my brain, I pulled the covers up and over my head and released a long breath. It felt like I hadn't been breathing in days.

My friends were in even more danger than before, and this time I didn't have to reveal one of my secrets to accomplish it. But, since I know the information that Alden desperately didn't want me to know, it's up to me to figure out what the Neverseen are planning.

And that starts with getting my hands on that note.

A/N:

So it's been over a year since I last updated this story, and a lot has changed. I joined a new fandom! Haha, Voltron: Legendary Defenders has now risen and taken over a piece of my heart and it's not letting go. I'm also super in love with Lance and Keith and Shiro so there's that.

And I'm not dead! I'm a little rusty with writing but I hope this chapter satisfies your guys' wants and desires and it's not confusing. If it doesn't match up perfectly with the other chapters don't come and attack me, it might take me 2 years to update this time. Haha, just kidding.

Thank y'all so much for staying with me and this story and I hope to have an update out soon*! Also I didn't edit this since I have to go to bed and my dad is literally standing over me trying to get me to sleep so bye guys! TILL MY NEXT CHAPTER

*hopefully it'll be soon haha please don't hurt me


End file.
